


To Hell and Back

by Ghostsucks



Series: A Little Coffee Series [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: A sequel to That Little Coffee Shop.Everything is going so well between Cardinal Copia and his beloved Belle. With a strong marriage, how will they cope when unexpected surprises get thrown their way.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader
Series: A Little Coffee Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722913
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to come as the story goes on! 
> 
> This acts as more of a prologue considering there will be a big time gap between chapter 1 and 2.

"Okay so which venue are we looking at first?” Copia turned to you, asking you for directions as you held a notepad with addresses on them. 

“158 church view drive,” you told him as the driver, Aether, put the address into his GPS.

“That is an interesting address,” Copia said suspicious, thinking he should know what to expect from an address with the words ‘church’ in it.

The address wasn’t too far out of town. Sitting just on the cusp of the city where it had beautiful views of the forest and the hills behind the trees. It was tranquil, green. Something you could truly see yourself speaking your vows in. 

Picturesque of something 6-year-old you definitely imagined in the weddings of your dreams. A beautiful large courtyard. The two towers on either side of the building stretching tall into the air. Hardly able to look up at the windows and gargoyles above without getting vertigo. A church definitely modelled of Notre Dame. The beautiful circular window set in the centre of the building would surely create a beautiful light inside. 

“Merda” Copia whispered as he stepped out of the car. Taking in the church for himself. “Cara” his voice stern as he wished for your attention. Accepting you would not give it to him as he watched you bounce up the stairs, running inside. 

“Holy shit” you spoke as your eyes gazed upon the inside. A chorus of ‘shh’ being directed at you from the people praying inside the cathedral. 

“Cara, we must not be in here” Copia grabbed your arm softly. Trying to get you to leave anyway he could. 

“Why? It’s beautiful” your eyes wandering down the long aisle. Taking a moment to picture yourself walking down it with Copia standing at its end. Tears in his eyes as he watched you slowly approach as Richard Wagners Bridal Chorus played from the organ. 

The inside beautiful and bright. The walls made of a light coloured stone to represent everything opposite to the church she already knew so well. Elaborate paintings of Jesus and God plastered where ever there was space, along with way too much gold detailing. The church even had a gift shop near the entrance where you could buy crosses, holy water, and anything you could imagine witH Jesus’ face on it. 

“My love, we cant get married in a Catholic Church” he spoke softly in your ear. Seeing how in awe of the place you were. Trying to show you this was nothing other than a no. 

You turned to look up at him, his mismatched eyes staring at you with a sadness behind them. You knew you couldn’t have this place, you knew you wouldn’t be able to marry there. But the thought of just having a slightly normal relationship. One where you could just get married in a church and not have to worry about your partner's satanic background. You wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t nice just to imagine. The place was beautiful but of course you knew coming here was pointless. You just wanted a small glimpse of what it would be like. 

Following Copia back to the car, you took his gloved hand as he presented it to you. Helping you into the back seat. Pulling you closer as he sat down, his arm resting around your shoulders. He planted a small kiss to your head as the car took off. Leaving the church in the rearview. 

“Where to next?” Copia asked as you leant over to pull your notebook from the seat pocket. 

“You know, it's probably best if I just give this to Aether” you stretched your body over the middle console. Aether’s eyes watching you as he overheard your conversation “just follow down the list, and don’t lose the book! Its got all my plans in it” he took it from you with his free hand. Taking it and looking at the next address before placing it face down in the seat next to him. Not intent on losing page. 

“So have you worked out how we’re going to do this then?” You asked Copia. 

He knew you wanted a traditional wedding. One you had dreamt about since you were a young girl. 

“Well, not a lot. We only need to slice our hands with a ceremonial dagger, bind our hands together by ribbon and say our vows. Its usually a prayer, but I’ve convinced Sister and Nihil to allow it to be our vows instead” he explained. His hand gesturing as he did so. 

“That’s it?” You asked. Turing your body to get more into his view, slightly suspicious by this being their only request. 

“Oh, of course, we still need to bathe in goats blood. That cant be left out” he turned his head away from you. Staring out the window as he waited for your reaction.

“Excuse me? The what now?” You could see the smile slowly creep onto his face. His hand coming up in an attempt to cover it. “You’re a dick,” you said as you playfully slapped his arm. Now that the façade had been broken, he turned his suppressed laugh into a cackle. Like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard.

“Per favore, you love me” he turned his head to look at you. His laughter now ebbing into a soft, sporadic fit of giggles. 

“Yeh, and unfortunately for you” you took the moment to surprise him. Cupping his crotch and applying enough pressure to tease him.

“Ai,” he shouted in surprise. His hand flying to the door to grip it in surprise.

“I also love your dick” you flashed him a wry smile. Watching as his face flushed and eyes glanced to Aether.

Sitting back in your chair he watched you with confusion. You turned to him. Giving the widest smile your lips would allow. 

“You are cruel” he jokingly narrowed his eyes at you. 

“Per favore, you love me” you repeated his words back to him and turned to face ahead. Quite happy with yourself and what you had just done. 

The next few venues you sought out were nothing like you imagined them to be. Either too small or just not fitting your tastes. Copia agreeing with you as you both got out of them as fast as possible. One venue reminding you of a concert hall bar. A wide-open space with speakers on the wall and a bar just placed towards the side with a small stage. You assumed it doubled as a concert hall as well.

Another place too old for your taste. The hall was a perfect size, windows placed high up the walls but the carpet had looked like something a child or ghoul had thrown up on. A disgusting mix of browns and beige. The colour palette not letting up on the walls either.

You had begun to give up hope after looking at the third dud of the day. But thankfully there was still one venue left that you had hoped would live up to your expectations. 

The next venue wasn’t too far off. It was In the cities local botanical gardens. You hadn’t told Copia, but you had hoped that this would be the spot. From the photos you had seen online they had a beautiful opened field surrounded by the most beautiful plants you had ever seen. With names, you wouldn’t dare try to pronounce. All you knew is that the dusk service they could provide would be more than beautiful enough to fulfil your wildest dreams. A summer wedding with not a cloud in the sky. Hoping the mosquitoes would respect you to steer clear. 

They would have rows of white chairs, with a white carpet that led up to a beautiful white archway where the bride and groom would stand. Warm coloured fairy lights would be placed around to illuminate the ceremony. Along with beautiful paper lanterns placed around for extra lighting. The white of the ceremony would create a beautiful contrast to the dress you were hoping to find, and the tux you knew Copia was wearing.

Of course, your dress was a surprise to him as much as his choice in clothing was a surprise to you. You had both discussed briefly that he would be going with a traditional black suit which matched both his religion and the traditional wedding ideals, but you weren’t sure of the style of the suit. Just that it would be black. You had refused to tell him your colour of dress when he asked, he had no protest. Agreeing that he also would like to be surprised on the day. 

You had sought your dress out within magazines. Finding a beautiful red silken dress. One that flowed magnificently over the model's body. Of course, you had doubts about how it would fit your body, you were nowhere near a model thin enough for the toxicity of the magazines you were reading. But as the fitting for that dress rabidly approached you couldn’t help but constantly picture yourself in it. Some nights while lying in bed next to Copia you had almost told him about it out of pure excitement. Stopping yourself a quickly saying the first thing that came to your mind as you caught yourself almost spilling the secret. 

You were arriving in the middle of the afternoon. Not close enough to the time to see it in the glory of its photos. But as patrons walked through the free gardens you couldn’t help with love it now, even when the sun was highest in the sky. 

You turned to look at Copia, no longer behind you, you scanned the area. Spotting him with his hands behind his back getting a closer look at all the flowers. You watched as he bent over, taking the flowers gently between his fingers as he inhaled their scent. He looked so peaceful off in his own little word. 

“I like it” he shouted from across the opened space. The few people that were sitting on the open grass, eating lunch looked between the two of you surprise. “I like it” he spoke again as he made his way back towards you and stood in front of you. “The flowers, they are beautiful. They remind me of you a lot in beauty and scent” his hand came up to cup your cheek.

“Don’t be weird” you laughed at him, grabbing his hand before making your way further down the path. Trying to find the spot where you would meet the guide to show you around and discuss prices with you. 

Finding a worker there who introduced himself as Bret. He leads you around the paths some covered with trees hanging tall overhead. Some paths leaving you at the mercy of the sun. He explained the for weddings they also have lanterns that they place along the path, lighting the way for wedding guests if they decide to wander a bit before the ceremony starts. 

He also showed you to the Lake. A lake full of water plants, and lily pads floating in its waters. Ducks swam happily through the freshwater. A beautiful white gazebo sat on the edge, half placed over the water below. He explained to you that this is the area where the wedding photos would take place. The gardens photographer or one of your choice would take you here to take photos of the newly joined couple. Copia seemed as interested, and in love with the prospect of this place as you were. You didn’t even have to look at each other to know that this was the spot. 

“So that’s the end of the tour, should I take you guys to see the prices?” Bret clapped his hands together. Turning happily to both of you. 

“Please” Copia replied as he squeezed your hand. You squeezing his back in silent affirmation. 

As you and Copia followed him back through the way you came, you couldn’t help but tune out the things he was saying. A sudden wave hitting you, realising that this was really happening. You were looking at wedding venues. It was real. Butterflies cementing themselves in your stomach as you thought about it more. 

Bret lead you towards the main building of the Gardens. Where inside a cafeteria and gift shop sat. Leading you through the people towards a door that read “staff only”. Once seating you inside he told you he’d be just a moment as he was getting the events manager. 

You didn’t have to wait long before a man in a nice tailor suit took a seat on the other side of the desk. His back facing a wide window that looked into some of the foliage. Copia standing to shake his hand. He introduced himself to you both as Bo Donavon. 

“Now, would you like to get to business or do you have any questions?” He asked as he sat back down. Folding hands over a leather-bound folder. You and Copia looking towards each other and shaking your heads “okay then” Bo reached into his folder, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Copia “these are our prices. Give them a look over and tell me what you think”

You immediately watched Copia’s eyes furrow as you leant over to have a look. Unable to see what he was looking at. “All these are the ceremony and reception?” He asked, looking up from the paper. 

“Yes, unfortunately, we only do packages” he replied to Copia. Who in turn turned to you. 

“Are you set on this, amore?” He looked into your eyes.

“It’s a beautiful place, but the church wants us to have the reception there-“ you began to reply to him before Bo interrupted. 

“Unfortunately there’s no way for us to do just the ceremony, but I know some places around that do? If you would like-“

“No” it was Copia’s turn to interrupt him “we will take the package, but we will not be needing the reception. Write a note to your staff to take the night off.” 

You grabbed Copia’s hand. Squeezing it to get his eyes back on yours “are you sure? That’s a lot of money” you tried to protest. 

“Does not matter. If it’ll make you happy, I will spend double if I must” his eyes softened as he spoke to you quietly. “This is the place, this is where I will bond myself to you” bringing his forefinger to your chin he softly ghosted his thumb over your lips in a rare show of public intimacy. 

“Okay then! Shall we discuss the size and sign the papers then?” You could tell Copia was getting annoyed by the manager's interruptions but didn’t want to say anything out of the possibility of not being able to book the place. 

You settle on the medium-sized package. Between 100-200 people. Knowing that some of the church and its higher-ups would have to attend. Though Copia had told you he doubted you would both be able to reach the 100 people setting. It was better to have more booked than not enough. Of course for the reception back at the church, the entirety of the clergy would be invited. From initiates to the retired Papa’s themselves. You had never dreamed of your wedding as such a spectacle, but you had come to terms long ago that it just came with the territory. 

Working out a date between the two of you, you settled on a Spring wedding. A date set right at the start of spring. Copia convincing you this would be the best time to coincide with the weather of the honeymoon destination. He had refused to tell you where he was taking you. It was going to be perfect. Copia had assured you that everything you had dreamed of he will try to make it come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With not long left until the wedding some last minute things need to be sorted. Including Copia meeting some childhood friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic will be written a little different to the first. The big difference being Copia's POV will be worked into the story, rather than a completely different fic of one shots. Copia POV will be in italics so no one gets confused. Hope you all enjoy!

The shop was as normal as could be. The day outside being chillier than expected sent more people into the store than you could have predicted for the day, but that didn’t deter you, Mary, or Alicia from doing your jobs. The small gust of wind that snuck through the brief opening of the front door bought relief to you. Running off your feet between serving customers and running over to speak to Copia whenever he flagged you down.

With the wedding day fast approaching Copia was in the corner and his usual table trying to work out the last-minute wedding plans. Though some you definitely shouldn’t have left to last-minute but Copia reassured that money would be no issues. That he was happy to fork over the costs no matter how much you protested to splitting the bill. Telling you to use your money for your store, for your apartment. One that was slowly becoming yours.

It kind of hurt you that Copia still called the apartment yours although he had moved his rats in with you, and everything but his vestments and some pyjamas sat in your wardrobe and drawers. Everything else he wore he would take to and from your place. Washing it in your washing machine before he lugged it back a few days later.

With the date only a week away you had tried to convince him to let you move into his room again, or for him to move fully in with you, but every time you brought it up he, of course, waved it off as something non-important or something that didn’t need dealing with now.

The sound of Copia’s ringer going of loud distracted you. Your eyes glued to him as he smiled and nodded while on the phone. His eyes catching yours as he waved you over.

As you got closer, he placed his hand over his phone, covering the microphone so he could talk to you.

“It’s the florist, they wanted to know if we’ve decided on the flowers yet? They need a decision now if they want to get the roses in on time”

Uh, the roses. You had discussed speaking to them and organising red, black and white roses to suit your wedding. A colour palette you hoped Copia wouldn’t peg for the theme of the whole wedding. The red roses matching you and representing the first set of flowers he had ever sent you before you both got together. The black matching him, the black around his eyes and the darkness of his official cassock. The white to break it up and also being the colour of the wedding.

“Yeah, get the roses” you nodded to him, his smile wide as he spoke back into the phone. Letting them know of your decision.

_Copia sat in his chair. Speaking to the florist as he watched her walk away. So happy with the fact he was going to marry this woman in a week. He imagined her dressed in every sort of dress he could come up. He even at one stage stole the magazines she bought for inspiration. Wondering what she had chosen to inspire her. He wondered how she was going to do her hair, do her makeup? God, he was so helplessly in love, and he would be even if she left him at the altar. After all, they’ve been through, he knew they were strong enough. A couple willing to stand the test of time and the complications of their complex relationship._

* * *

_Hours later Copia stood in front of Belles bathroom mirror, nervous and excited that he was finally going to meet some of Belle’s friends. Ones who he had offered to pay to bring out, though she protested. When she mentioned there were a few friends from her childhood that she was in random contact with, whom she wanted to invite, how could he not offer?_

_He was unsure of what she had told them about him. Had she mentioned his title? Where he worked? His religion? He felt himself fretting in front of the mirror. Nerves striking him as he tried his best not to cut his skin. The smooth blade of his knife being held by a shaking hand bought him no relief._

_As he wiped away the last of his foam with the t-shirt he had just ripped off his body, he turned to the black suit bag hanging on the back of the door. Unzipping it carefully as to not catch the fabric tucked inside. A new suit sat inside, one like Belle had seen previously, but this one was tailored tighter and made with more expensive material. It was supposed to be a wedding present, but Copia had somehow convinced Papa to let him wear it early. To allow him to impress Belle’s friends with a new suit._

_They were heading to the place where they had their first date. It was their first time being back there since then, a fact Copia regretted. He had been meaning to take her back there, but even when their 1-year anniversary passed he was swamped with work; with reasons he couldn’t share with Belle. She said she understood, though he wished he could explain to her more._

_As he placed on his shirt, one he wore normally in his everyday life to fit with his vestments. He wondered if he should ditch the clerical collar for just an average dress shirt. Deciding against it as he realised his suit was tailored to his body with this shirt in mind. Doing up the vest he couldn’t help but stare at himself as he did so. The more he got ready, the closer it got to the moment she would walk through the door to get ready herself. His heart beat faster._

_Looking down at the green eye contacts, he had sent a sibling to go out and find. He carefully spread his eyelids apart as he tried to cover his white eye. Taking a few tries before he could press it in and blink it into place. With a watering eye, he waited to get used to the feeling. Not entirely uncomfortable, he wasn’t even sure he could feel it, but knowing it was there created some discomfort._

_Staring at himself in the mirror, two green eyes staring back, he had no idea of how to react to himself. It had been so long, he couldn’t even remember If he had ever seen himself so clearly with the eyes he was born with. Though the green contact was a slightly different colour to his natural green eye, he hoped his friends would be distracted or not care enough to notice._

_Catching himself thinking of how her friends would like him sent frustration through his body. He had never cared about what someone thinks of him as much as he did at this moment. It was slightly infuriating._

You walked through your front door, expecting the apartment to be silent. You were pleasantly surprised when the lights in the rooms were on. You could hear the soft mumbling of Copia in the bathroom, talking about something you couldn’t make out to himself. A smile spreading across your face as you dropped your bag on your couch.

Walking through the opened living space, you walked to the back. Where the bathroom was located. Slowly and quietly you pushed the door open. Hoping Copia was looking anywhere but the mirror to help you go unnoticed. Luckily, he was staring down at his stomach. His hands working over his suit, buttoning it up and smoothing it out.

With a small startle of surprise from him, you wrapped your hands around his waist. Pressing small kisses to his clothed shoulder as his hands came to sit on top of yours.

“I didn’t expect to see you here? I thought I would meet you there” you spoke muffled by his sleeve.

“It wouldn’t be a good look if I rocked up separately” he confessed to you while combing his hair back “shouldn’t you be getting ready yourself?” He turned his head to look over his shoulder at you.

“I just need to change and put on some deodorant and perfume. I’m pretty much ready” you kissed his shoulder one last time before pulling away and exiting the bathroom.

You opened your wardrobe, your collection of clothes proving too much for you to decide. Yelling out to Copia you asked the simple question “should I wear black?” To which he replied ‘yes’ from the other end. Sure this didn’t narrow down your choices much, it did, however, make it slightly easier. Having your certain favourite outfits that you loved to wear. Choosing skinny jeans and a simple blouse you eyed yourself over in the full body mirror. Eyeing your curves and the way the black accentuated all the right places.

You exited your bedroom to see Copia had made his way to your couch. Using your coffee table as somewhere to rest his shoes while he did them up. You had never admitted it to him, but honestly, his exquisite taste in clothes and shoes had you ready to rip his clothes off at any moment.

With an exaggerated sigh, he let his foot drop to the floor. Swinging his head back over the couch to rest his head. You assumed he had not heard you leave the room yet. Softly you padded up the couch. Staring down at his closed lids as he rested so peacefully.

Knowing his days at the church had lately been more busy than usual. You couldn’t help but feel guilty dragging him out instead of letting him relax and catch up on missed sleep.

“You tired?” You asked as you bought your hands to his shoulder. A soft hum off appreciation as you began to rub them.

“Always, cara. If I want to be the next Papa I need to show I’m worthy of it. Work extra hard and put in the hours.” His eyes remained closed. He just sat there and let your hands run over his body tenderly.

Dragging your hands down his chest, you softly rubbed. Feeling the soft fabric move under your fingers. His warmth soothing to you “if you’re tired you know that you don’t have to come.” you placed a kiss to his forehead before leaning back. His eyes finally opening as you were greeted with two green eyes “your eyes?” You asked slightly startled.

“Yes? What about them” he rose his eyebrow at you. Like he had somehow seemingly forgotten that they were the same colour.

“They’re both green?”

“Oh, right, uh” he sat up. Using his hand to gesture to come around the couch. Pulling you into his lap when you were in view enough. “I wanted to look normal for your friends”

“Copia” your hand came to cup his cheek “you don’t need to change yourself to impress my friends”

“But I do. I want your friends to like me. I don’t want a weird white eye getting in the way of that”

His hand coming to cup yours as he kissed your wrist. Something that happens often when he’s given the chance. His moustache poking you over the sensitive skin causing the smallest amount of pain that you loved so much.

“How about we cancel? We can sit here on the couch, make out probably end the night with a bang” you joked with him. Moving until your legs were either side of his, straddling his thighs “this new suit it’s really doing something to me” your hands rubbed up against his arms to his shoulders and then back down again.

“You like my shoulder pads, heh?” He joked as your hands squeezed his shoulder. Your eyes widening as you felt the hard material give his shoulders a more squared look. Though, you had no idea why you were only just realising he had shoulder pads now “gets your motor going” he started to make the noises of a motor.

“You’re an idiot” you leant forward. Kissing him softly on lips and trying your best not to run your fingers through his hair.

The ride to the restaurant was a nervous one. You could feel it radiating off Copia as you got closer to your destination. You had seen him nervous and anxious before but never like this. This was something different that you had never seen from him before.

On one hand, you felt guilty putting him through such an emotional roller coaster. Especially after the day itself had been taxing on him. You wished he wasn’t tired, that he was able to be himself. But you were kinda grateful as it meant you could hopefully have a reason to leave dinner early. You were excited to see your friends, but it had been such a long time you didn’t even know if you could keep the conversation up with them anymore. The text you shared were often generic. Them asking how life was, if you had anyone, and what was he like. You often asked the same. So you worried about how you would fill a few hours. Hopefully, Copia could help fill your own worries.

Seeing Copia so nervous about impressing your friends filled your heart with love. It had been so important to him to impress people in your life. Proving once more to you that he loved you enough to push through his own personal issues to make you happy. It made you laugh slightly at the thought of this powerful satanic cardinal - who you’d spoken to about possibly being the next man in charge – being so helplessly In love with you that he had to just make you happy.

As you got closer to the restaurant you asked if Aether could drop you off a block earlier so you could walk. Copia curiously glancing to you as you did so, but released a small ‘ah’ as you explained that if he didn’t want them to see his eye, perhaps a silver masked ghoul shouldn’t be seen dropping you off. He agreed.

The walk down the block was a peaceful one, though you and Copia both knew you needed to be there 5 minutes ago; you were enjoying the time to yourself. Mental preparation for the onslaught of questions that would no doubt follow your arrival.

Seeing the sight of your friends sitting in the window, already enjoying a bottle of wine at the 5 seated table. You felt those name nerves Copia was most definitely feeling. You could hear it in the way he asked if those were your friends, hoping they weren’t just strangers staring for no good reason. Or, a good reason in Copia’s mind. You had to take a moment to ground him, to remind him that everything that happened in your relationship prior was over for now. That even Papa had assured him there was no threat, which seemed to help him calm; but not as much as the confirmation that they were your friends did.

Immediately as you walked through the door, cheers of your name erupted from the group. Them hugging you before you even got a chance to say hi. The restaurant itself looked like it was unaffected by time. The ceilings still stretched high with the beautiful chandeliers you had remembered from your first date. The only thing that stood out as different was that the place was currently full.

Your first date with Copia was one that you surely would never forget. Mostly for the fact, there was no one else here to disturb. Now you were filled with the noises of people chatting to each other, couples confessing their love, and families enjoying their time out. Waiters spun and sped around the tables, delivery multiple plates of food and drinks to their destinations.

“It's so nice to see you again” the friend currently wrapped around you spoke as she pulled back.

“Copia, this is Sarah. I went to primary school with her” Copia reached out his hand, stopping in his tracks shocked as Sarah wrapped her arms around him. Embracing him in a tight hug. You had to suppress your laugh as his eyes almost popped out of his head. “This is Barbs” this friend much more respective of boundaries shook his leather-gloved hand, with a polite ‘nice to finally meet you’. “And finally this is Bailey” Copia seemed to soften slightly from not being the only male at this dinner. His lips doing as much to smile slightly at the other man.

“You sure like em older, huh” Bailey laughed as he looked Copia up and down. Something that instantly filled you with a wave of slight anger, “would’ve thought you had learnt after the last one, hey Iz” he joked towards you. Your anger only increasing as this was not the time or place for such unnecessary jokes.

Copia pulled out a chair for you to sit, but instead, you gave him a small kiss on the cheek “hey did you want to go get us some drinks from the bar?” You asked him. Your hand resting on his shoulder.

“I can just wave down the waiter?” Copia asked in return, not getting that you had wished for a brief moment of privacy with your friends.

“That will take too long” you begged him, “please?”

“Okay,” He turned from you and started weaving through the tables towards the bar.

“That was unnecessary” you turned to your friends “can we please behave, and not bring up any of the past. This man is my future and I want this night to be smooth, please. Remember that I know you and he doesn’t” you lectured your friends.

Thankfully they understood and agreed to keep the inside jokes between you all and not use any that may seem a bit on to Copia. Respecting the fact that he was a stranger to them, and didn’t need to have friendship pushed upon him just yet. All respecting that will come with time.

As Copia returned with your drinks, two wines and a Fanta, your heart melted. Realising that you hadn’t, in fact, told him what you had wanted to drink, so he just got you two things he thought you would have chosen.

Small talk easily flowed between everyone. Copia was asking questions about your friends as much as he received them. Being more open than you expected him to in such a situation. By the time the waiter came over with your drinks order, you all already had delved into a friendship that to anyone else would seem like they were going on for years. You, Sarah and Barbs had started your own conversation while Bailey spoke to Copia about something different. Your ears occasionally tuning in to their conversation on Luciferianism. Seemingly unknowing of his job within that faith. You were certain the second they found out, they would jump at that topic.

Opening up your menu you started to scroll through the options. Laughing to yourself as you saw that stuffed mushrooms had been placed on there. Taking your opportunity you grabbed Copia’s attention from his own menu;

“God I’m so hungry, I think I might need some delicious stuffed mushrooms in my mouth” you emphasize the last three words.

“Cara, is this you trying to be sexy or do you want the mushrooms?” he turned to you, confused. His comment was loud enough for everyone else to hear as they broke into giggles.

“Sexy, no doubt” Sarah quipped. Though she was right you felt your face flush from the slight embarrassment of them hearing you so blatantly hitting on your partner.

Thankfully the waiter had come to take your order not long after to break the tension that you were the only one feeling.

“So, Copia what do you do for a living?” Barbs asked as she handed her menu to the waiter.

“Uh, well I am a cardinal-“

“Wait what?!” Bailey jumped in, surprised at the words. His mouth opens wide in shock.

“Yes-“ Copia tried to reply before Bailey once again interrupted him.

“But you believe in Satan?” He asked Copia. You rolled your eyes not understanding why it was such a hard concept to grasp.

“Yes, I am a cardinal for my faith.”

“So does that mean there’s a pope?” Sarah asked, curious. As they all leaned in over the table to get closer to Copia with interest. His eyes flashing to you as his hand came to squeeze your thigh. Taking your silence as an okay to continue with this conversation.

“Yes, there is a pope. Though, we call him Papa Emeritus. The church is much like a catholic except following Lucifer” Copia took a sip from his wine, using his napkin to dap away the small droplet that tried to run down his chin.

“That’s so cool, I cant believe Iz never told us that” Bailey turned to you.

“What can I say? Didn’t think you would be this interested, to be honest” you spoke to the group. The hand on your thigh once again squeezing but this time in support.

“So are you allowed to have children? Are you going to have them?” Sarah asked, a bit forward for your liking but you decided to keep your mouth shut.

“Uh, we already have two babies to fill our time” Copia spoke as your friends looked at your shocked.

Reaching into his pocket, Copia pulled out his wallet. Opening it he fiddled with something inside. Trying to pull out something from the tight leather pockets. “Ah, here” he pulled out a small photo. Smiling at it briefly before turning it and showing it to the group. Your heart fluttering as you looked at the selfie of you and Copia laying on your backs in your bed, with a sleeping rat on each of your chests. “That is my darling Rosalita, she probably is the most important lady in my life” he pointed to the white rat, smiling at you. “And this big boy is my Behemoth, but we call him Hemmy”

“Aww, they’re so cute.” Barbs had always been a sucker for animals. Taking the photo out of Copia’s hands to get a closer look.

You weren’t even aware that Copia had gotten that photo printed out. Let alone had it in his wallet. The small gesture a great reminder of the life of happiness that was to come with him by your side.

“Funny, here I was thinking I was the most important lady in your life?” You smirked at him, watching as he carefully placed the photo back into his wallet.

“Cara, you are my life” he leant towards you, indicating he would like to kiss you which you happily did. With his cheeks in between your hands, you felt that warm, fuzzy feeling in the depths of your stomach that you often felt when he was romantic like this.

“Oh get a room” one of your friends joked, but you were too engrossed with the kiss to pay attention to who.

Pulling back with a smile just in time to see the waiter coming back over with your meals on a tray. Setting his tray down on the empty table next to you, he started handing out the dishes. Learning your lesson from last time, ordering the swordfish pasta so you wouldn’t have to pick off Copia’s plate again. Copia surprised you with his meal, ordering a simple medium-rare steak with roast vegetables. You didn’t think it was very Italian of the place to do so, but at least If you weren’t into Italian cuisine there were some meals to fall back on.

Copia, of course, turned the tables and was picking at your dinner all night. Telling you how even though his steak was delicious your pasta was much better.

You couldn’t have wished for a better night. Copia got along with your friends better than you could have hoped. There were a few hiccups, a few little jokes towards you that you could see Copia didn’t like, you were grateful he didn’t say anything when it came down to it. You and your friends spoke about what had happened in your relationship, both you and Copia deciding it would be best to leave out the whole incident of the fire from them. Thinking it would be too much to explain and the bigger story would be telling them the truth about Copia. Which he didn’t want them knowing, so you, of course, respected that fact.

Thankfully everyone knowing about the Copia’s job and the lengths he had to go through daily; they understood why he was tired. Allowing you both to head off after dinner without any fussy. Wishing you both a goodbye, Copia even getting a hug of both Sarah and Barbs this time before watching from the table as you both walked hand in hand to where aether was parked and waiting.

Sitting in the car you could physically feel the weight lifted off of Copia. Also, the fact he was also falling sleep in the seat next to you only helped him relax. It wasn’t until you heard the soft snores from him that it clicked that he still had the contact in his eye. Shaking him away softly, whispering his name he slowly opened his eyes.

“Are we home yet?” He asked you, very clearly groggy from the small sleep.

“You have your contact in if you fall asleep in it-“

“Can you take it out?” He blinked slowly at you.

“Only cause I love you” you smiled at him, and he smiled back. You asked Aether If he could pull over to stop any chances of a bumpy road and poking Copia’s eye out. Softly he giggled as you held his eyelid open, spreading it slightly so you could get a finger from your other hand close to his eye. Closer than you had ever imagined you getting to Copia’s eyeball. “You know, these aren’t the type of balls I usually want to fondle” you quipped as you plucked the contact out of his eye. Placing it on the middle console, so you would remember to throw it away. “Not the kind of ball juice I want on my hand either” you wiped your hand on your leg.

Copia laughed louder than you had expected him to “ball juice? That’s a new one, cara” his eyes remained locked on you. Watching your every move, his eyes never moving even as you stared back.

“What?” You asked finally. He had that look in his eye that you had seen before. A soft look, full of love and adoration.

“I’m so lucky to have found you. I thought I would go my life without ever finding someone to spend my time with. I love you more than you will ever know” You could see his eyes water slightly. You were unsure if it was from the contact or the fact he was so moved by his words and feelings all he could do was tear.

“And I, you” you replied back. Leaning over to him and kissing his lips softly. Neither of you deepening it.

You had arrived at your apartment not long after. The place still and quiet as you watched Copia walk straight into the bathroom to begin his nightly before bed routine. Though, you were amazed he didn’t go straight to bed like he usually did. Maybe he wasn’t as tired as you thought he was.  
Taking the prime alone time, you flicked on your tv. Turning it to the show you were currently binging; Greys Anatomy. Copia had given you a few jabs about the show, but ultimately you knew he liked it just as much as you did. Sometimes even sitting with you and asking questions about what he had missed. These types of dramas were definitely not his forte. Though the longer you are together, the more you seem to convert him to your tastes.

Halfway through the episode, the light to your left turned on, Copia was in the kitchen searching all your cupboards in search of a snack.

“You know, if you didn’t eat all your snacks without telling me you’d have some” you called from your position on the couch. Legs resting on the coffee table in front of you as you ate from the bag of crisps sitting next to you.

“Ah, but, cara. That would make your chips less tasty” he was now walking in front of you. One of his favourite bed T-shirts on his torso, and absolutely nothing covering his lower half.

Your eyes watching as he casually walked around to sit next to you. Stealing your chips in the process. His head coming to rest on your shoulder as his legs sat spread on your couch. His flaccid member sitting comfortably on his hip.

“You going to put on pants?”

“I am chaffed. I might have to take those pants back as see why. I had never chaffed like this” he sat, thighs spreading wider as he watched you. “I thought you liked an unobstructed view of my ass and thighs, amore?” He smiled up at you.

“I do, but it’s a little hard to pay attention to the person dying on the screen when your dicks in my peripheral” you chomped loudly on your crisp for emphasis.

“Ah I’m sorry” he stood as you watched him with suspicion “would it be better if I do this?” He stood in front of the tv. Wiggling his hips as you almost choked on the food in your mouth.

“Oh, my god” you covered your mouth as you threw a pillow at him.

Catching it in his hands, he cackled. The light reflecting off the tears on his eyes as he doubled over. Laughing so hard he couldn’t even breathe properly.

“You’re an idiot,” you told him.

Coming back to the couch he resumed his position next to you. Using the pillow to keep himself covered as you both watched the rest of this episode before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

“3 cappuccinos, two with two sugars, one with 3, on of the two sugared ones needs to be extra strong and the other needs to half almond milk,” you stood there, staring at Alicia as she tried to tell you this ridiculous order that you had no chance of remembering. 

“Write it down, please,” you requested. 

Turning back to the coffee machine in front of you, you started placing coffee into the group handles and letting them drop into the cups below. Hoping to get ahead somewhat before the needing to take the time to comprehend the piece of paper that is coming for you. 

Making the coffee order ended up being much harder than you expected. Once you had finished all three coffees, the lady who ordered them demanded you make them again as her coffee “didn’t taste right” feeling frustrated you made the entire order again. Earning yourself aloud, and very obnoxious rant from the lady in front of you. Her yelling at you and questioning your skills. Calling you every name she could think of, ones you wouldn’t even dare call your worse enemies. 

You felt the tears prickle in your eyes, ready to spill down upon your cheeks as she sprayed you with her filth before Mary stepped in. Demanding the lady leave. Handing her cash back to her as she forced the lady out of the door. The patrons in the shop already all avoiding looking, or including themselves in the commotion. 

You sat in your office. Relaying the conversation over and over in your head. Getting angry thinking of every word, every reaction, anything that you could have done or said that you didn’t. Now frustrated with yourself, and in the privacy of your own office, you let them fall. Hoping and praying this day would get better. 

You were not immune to bad customers, but on today of all days, you had not even considered it being like this. Copia had tried to convince you not to go into work today, to stay in bed with him. But both of you agreed that getting the last-minute things out of the way before tomorrow would be best, though you couldn’t have imagined him over at the church having the same day. 

_As Cardinal Copia sat at his desk, scribbling away some math equations. All he could do was hope he could have all this done, plus translate a text for Sister Imperator by the time the sunset. He knew that if he didn’t have it by that time that there would be no chance he could go see Belle one last time before she’d kick him away. He laughed at the thought._

_Though not seeing the bride before the wedding being bad luck wasn’t a superstition he believed in. He knew it was something she did and didn’t want her worried or anxious over anything for their big day. Finally, it was here. Copia felt his own anxieties about it. Mostly from the big spectacle, it was being turned into._

_Sister had invited clergy members from all their other sites to come and witness the day Copia got married. A wave of slight anger filled him at the thought she didn’t even care about the woman he was marrying. Opting to have it as one big celebration that he was tying himself to someone._

_His worries were, of course, something that he had constantly spoken to Papa about. Late night and early morning visits always ended in Papa somehow calming the Cardinal down. He was grateful to have such a man as his friend and best man._

_He also had one final suit fitting with Papa and Aether today just to make sure the extra stress snacks he had been sneaking hadn’t caused his ass to grow, though, he knew Belle would appreciate a little ‘junk in his trunk’ he laughed at the thought._

_He found himself distracted. Today of all days wasn’t one he could daydream through. Most of his days had been just that. Imagining the wedding in his mind, her smile, her dress. He had run over so many looks in his mind. Papa had let it slip that her dress would be red rather than the traditional white to help him chose a pocket square and bow tie colour._

_“So, How does it fit?” Papa asked as Copia looked at himself through the mirror._

_“Well, I think” he turned his body, trying to get all the angles he could to make sure he looked just right._

_“I would agree, Caro,” Papa walked up to him, turning his body towards him and dusting off Copia’s shoulders “yes, I would say quite well. She is going to die when she sees you in this”_

_“Not if I drop dead first” Copia blushed. Turning away once more to look at himself._

_“Are you nervous?” Papa met his eyes in the mirror. Watching as Copia’s eyes dodged his gaze._

_“I am,” he admitted, “I see why people run”_

_“Copia, you are not running from this” the harsh tone of Papa’s voice startled Copia. His eyes finally locking with his in the mirror._

_“Of course I’m not. I am simply stating I see why people do.” He affirmed, “ I see why people get this feeling and wish to avoid it, but that’s more beneficial to the other person. I, for one, love Belle too much to not show up. My love for her is stronger than the nerves”_

_Papa flashed Copia a gentle smile, “of course, like I have said. She is lucky to have you”_

_“Sorry to interrupt Papa, but Cardinal how is the fit? Do you need me to make any alterations” the ghoulette who was tailoring the suits for the wedding popped her head through the door. Nervous herself to interrupt._

_“You’re fine, my dear. Come” Papa waved his hand, gesturing for her to walk closer. “What do you think?”_

_“Well…” she turned from Copia to Papa and back again “going by the usual alterations of the Cardinal’s usual wear, it is a little loose at the” she went quiet. Using her hands to point downwards._

_“So you’re saying its much too loose around his prized possessions?” Papa asked with a smirk._

_“Compared to normal yes, Papa, but if this is what the Cardinal wants for this suit, I cannot do anything” she was twirling her fingers, a sign of nervousness Copia knew all too well._

_“Do not worry” Copia chimed in “you have done a wonderful job at giving me what I had asked for” he flashed her a soft smile “you may go get Papa’s suit and force him under the same scrutiny” Copia suggested as the ghoulette flashed him a smile in return, one hidden by her mask. Thankfully, Copia could see how her eyes crinkled._

_Picking up water from the table next to him, taking a small sip unexacting of Papa about to pull one of his usual things;_

_“You’re scared she will make you hard?” Papa winked at him._

_Copia spits the water, covering his mouth with his hand in hopes to keep it in and stop it from dribbling down onto the suit. His eyes glared at Papa, who was now coming down from his laughing fit and wiping the tears that had run down his cheeks. Copia still trying to control his coughs._

_“No, Papa. I am just… I just want to look nice, traditional. And a tight crotch on a tuxedo doesn’t look traditional,” Copia spoke, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack next to him._

_“Papa,- “the Ghoulette poking her head back in once more, Copia had questioned why she was so nervous walking in on Papa in a change room with someone else, immediately realising the possible answer for that, “I have your suit” she walked in. Her footfalls making hardly any noise._

_She handed the black bag to Papa, who graciously thanked her and disappeared behind the divider for some privacy as he changed._

_“Ah, Cardinal I’m glad to see I have found you” Copia turned around, halting the undoing of his bow tie as Sister Imperator walked into the room._

_“Yes, Sister. How may I help? I’m a little busy“_

_“Yes, I was just checking to see on your progress today? Have you finished everything I have requested of you?” Her tone was curt, speaking to Copia as if he had been unreliable to her in the past. The questioning angering him slightly._

_“I have not, Sister, but I will do them by the end of the day” Copia’s eyes squinted slightly at her. Forgetting Papa was currently in the room, hidden from her gaze. Copia was grateful he wasn’t saying anything and making the situation worse. It would seem that Copia asking him to keep quiet in situations where Imperator was being, well, herself had worked. “Sister, is there something else you required of me,” he asked. Imperator just stood there, watching him with a look on her face that Copia couldn’t place._

_“Well, Cardinal- “she paused her words, looking for the right things to say rather than just saying what she had to. Copia immediately knew this would not end well. “It is just you have fallen behind somewhat lately, and this is not the Cardinal I knew a year ago”_

_“The point of this, sister?” Copia’s own tone getting short. Matching the woman’s he was talking too. Papa remained quiet behind the screen, his weight not even making the floor creak._

_“Is this the right thing for you-“_

_“Sister, we are not having this conversation again” Copia’s voice rose. Echoing around the now still room. The tension thickening the air to an almost suffocating state._

_“If you wish to be Papa, you cannot fall behind like this. The work is only going to increase, and you’re barely to keep up because you’re too busy with this woman”_

_“That is enough! I am tired of you speaking of Belle like she is nothing but some dirt on your shoe. You had wished this relationship to be doomed and over from the start” Copia’s voice was getting louder, his posture more rigid as his cheeks started to turn red and veins popped in his neck. “She is not some woman. She will be my wife, I am marrying her”_

_“Cardinal you will not speak to me in such a way” Imperator interrupted, but that only caused Copia’s rage to flair more._

_“I cannot speak to you in such a way? but you are allowed to come in here and question me on my personal choices? This has nothing to do with my job as a cardinal, you are simply mad at the fact I am no longer available to be your slave whenever you wish it of me”_

_“Cardinal, that is-“ Imperator tried to interrupt, trying to deescalate the situation that was about to get out of hand, but all she did was the opposite. The sound of Copia’s deep breath as his nostrils flared surely would have frightened anyone who his rage was currently directed at._

_“No, sister, that is exactly what you’re saying, but if you spent any time with Belle at church dinners; if you gave her a chance, you would know what she wants for me. You think I have not discussed matters of the church with her?” Copia approached Imperator. His hands gesturing as he spoke with confidence, “she has asked me repeatedly if we should call this off. Knowing the obstacles that would stand in my way to becoming Papa. She wishes this more for me than you ever could, but you are too selfish with your own needs to know that. If you took the time to get to know her you would love her just as much as I do. She is a strong woman, kind and wishes for me to become Papa.”_

_No one had ever seen imperator curl into her self like she was. Copia was on a roll now, and there was nothing no one could do to stop him. He was right._

_“I tell her I don’t want to be Papa, I say that I want to be with her. That I do not wish for things to change, but she.. she does not want that for me” Copia’s voice finally softened as he thought about the one thing that had always been able to ground him “she wants me to become Papa more than I do. She wants what’s best for me, and if only you had given her the chance. You would know this”_

_“Cardinal-“_

_“Sister, please. I have heard enough. I have work I need to do and you have already wasted enough of my time” Copia spat._

_Not knowing of what to say back imperator turned, heading out the way she came. No doubt she would unleash her own fury on some poor sibling in the halls, but that was not Copia’s problem to deal with now. Now he was angry, upset on the day before his wedding and he just wanted to leave, to be anywhere other than where he currently was. The anger boiling through his veins would not leave as easy as he would hope._

_“Well, that was awkward” a shirtless Papa emerged from behind the divider. Copia’s breaths were deep as he tried to calm himself from his outburst._

_“I’m sorry, Papa” Copia apologise. The tone of his voice making him sound insincere._

_“Ah do not apologise, I know my time would be up soon, but” Papa paused for a moment, contemplating “that was hard to hear”_

_“I’m sorry-“_

_“Do not apologise, dear Copia. There is so much joy left in this day. Go take some time off, go see Belle. Do not waste any more of this day angry or upset”_

_Copia just nodded. Knowing Papa was right. Not willing to say no and miss any time he quickly changed back into his cassock. Happily leaving the church in the middle of the day to head to the coffee shop._

You sat there wiping your eyes once more. Hoping they were no longer red, or that your face showed no more signs that you had been crying. Feeling weak and vulnerable you walked out into the shop, telling Mary and Alicia that you were going to take the rest of the day off. That you needed to handle some last-minute wedding plans. 

They were completely understanding of this, supporting you as they always do. You were out of the shop as quickly as you could. Hastily putting on your jacket and walking at a fast pace towards your home. You had your noise-cancelling earphones one. The world was making no noise as you hung your head and walked through the streets. 

_Copia wasn’t expecting to see her on the opposite side of the street. Her bag sat on her shoulder as she had her gaze pointed to the ground. He wondered if she would see him or just walk straight by him. His question answered as he waited for her to notice, instead she walked around him._

_Laughing at this he followed her. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up her details. He listened as her ringtone rang. Trying to not give away his position as Out Of Touch by Hall & Oates blared and the memories of the song making him stifle a giggle. It didn’t take her long to answer. The second she pulled out her phone and seen his name her voice was echoing in his hearing. _

_“Hey, what’s up?” She spoke, unaware he was only a few paces behind._

_“I just had a feeling I should call you.” He replied, hoping she couldn’t hear him behind her._

_“Oh, well. What was this mystery feeling then” she laughed, “your phone is echoing its kind of weir to-”_

_Taking the opportunity, he sped his pace. Hanging up the phone and grabbing her hand. Her face and telling him to ‘fuck off’ were unexpected. But he couldn’t help but be happy that he successfully pranked her as she does him._

“Jesus, fuck, Andrea. You scared me” your hand went to your chest, feeling your heartbeat hard underneath your skin. 

“I am sorry, cara, but you walked by me and the opportunity was too good,” he smiled as he grabbed at your hand again. 

Your fingers quickly locking with his as he did so. No screams, no jumping, no pulling away; just his warmed leather-clad hand in yours. 

“Why are you not at the church?” You asked, turning to face him.

He looked as handsome as always. With the suns like you could see the details of his face that you couldn’t always see. The light scattering of freckles over his face being one of them. 

“I may have yelled at Imperator” Copia let out a sigh as he dropped his gaze down to you.

“Wow, why?” You asked curiously. Copia was rarely one to burst, knowing she must have done something truly aggravating to get him to explode. 

“She tried to give me that lecture again. About you” Copia’s eyes were soft. 

“And what did you say?” You asked, curious but knowing the answer.

“The usual. That I love you and that there’s nothing that will stop this wedding from going ahead. Even if she believes you will interfere with me becoming Papa” 

“Oh, so you are going to become Papa? That confirms it, ”

“Cara, unfortunately not. There still are some other candidates from other churches. I am merely just a a nominee. Her favourite, but she does not choose” he explained. 

“$20 says you become Papa, though” you laughed. The small go to bet was nothing between the two of you, but it always was a fun game swapping a pointless $20 between your bank accounts. 

“Deal” Copia replied with a toothy smile. One you didn’t get to see often and treasured every time you were blessed with it. 

The walk back to the apartment was mostly uneventful. It was the middle of the day, so there wasn’t a lot of foot traffic. People mostly working gave you both the opportunity to actually walk lazily together without having to break away from each other to manoeuvre around hoards of people. A blessing in disguise. 

Walking into your apartment, Copia immediately undid his cassock. Tossing it neatly over the back of the couch, he took his spot on his usual cushion. His feet going up to rest on the coffee table as he toed off his shoes.

“How have the rats been?” Copia asked, tossing his gaze over his shoulder to look at you. 

“They’ve been their usual selves.” You grabbed a drink from the fridge and walked over to take your spot next to Copia “You know for smart animals they are the dumbest things I’ve ever seen” you joked as you tucked your legs underneath you. Curling yourself into Copia’s body as his arm came to rest around you. 

“Hey. They are our children!” Copia spoke In mock outrage. 

“They take after their father then. The dumbest smart thing I’ve ever met” you joked back. One that Copia was definitely used to hearing. 

“I will take that as a compliment, thank you” his lips came to press softly to your head. “Mia Amore?” 

“Yes?” You pulled your head away from his shoulder to look up at him. 

“I am nervous about tomorrow.” He admitted, “after today, after imperator the nerves, they are just... sitting there. Refusing to go away” 

“I’m nervous, too” you admitted in return “but I think this is a normal thing.” 

“Maybe. I’m just scared something will go wrong. Someone will cause a fuss or-“ 

“Hey. Stop overthinking” you tapped on his forehead a few times before grabbing his cheeks “it is our day, our wedding and all the matters are that we say our ‘I do’s and live happily ever after” you kissed him on his nose, you could still see it in the way his eyes crinkled that there was nothing you could do to stop his thoughts. 

With a smirk, you moved from your place beside him. Moving your body until your thighs were on either side of his. Like on instinct, his hands came to rest on your hips as you lazily slung your arms around his shoulders and neck. Curling your fingers into his hair. 

“I do know one way we can forget. Just be us two for a while”

He raised his eyebrow at you “oh, and what is that” he tilted his head at you curiously. 

“We could go have a nap” 

He forcefully pushed air out of his nose as his smile quickly formed, “That’s all? Just a nap” you were very aware of his hands now running up and down your thighs. 

With a nod of your head, Copia suddenly showed a strength that still shocked you. Without even signs of a struggle, he had stood up, somehow balancing you on his hips and not even wobbling as he did so. Carrying you into the bedroom, he drops you on the bed. Quickly following you and situating himself back between your legs. 

His lips came down to capture yours in a deep kiss. Growling as he nipped at your bottom lip. 

“Sleep well, cara,” he said as he rolled off of you. Moving back up on the bed to rest his head against the pillow. His eyes closing as he tried to feign sleep. 

“Oh, so you don’t want me to ride your face? Because those were my original plans” you leant up, watching as his eyes shot open, not preparing to play games anymore. 

With a flurry of limbs, kisses, and clothes. He wasted no time getting you on top of him. Your panties now discarded to the floor below as you balanced your naked cunt over his face. With unsteady breaths, the anticipation of his tongue and lips tasting you proved too much as his hands grabbed at your thighs. Pulling you down with a deep moan. He always seemed to enjoy eating you out more than you enjoyed getting eaten out. 

Your eyes locking with his as he teased up and down your slit, trying to get you as juicy as he could before he truly turned on the magic. With a technique you were used to, he slowly and surely bought you to your first orgasm. Your pussy clenching around his tongue as he darted it in and out of you. Collecting all the juice he could like a man dying of dehydration. 

Your knuckles turning white as you gripped onto your headboard with all your strength. Riding out the waves as you rode his face. Once your hips finally stuttered to a stop, you noticed his tongue still moving over your sensitive bud.

“Can you give me one more, cara? Come on my tongue once more” he swept the flat of his tongue from your entrance to your nub, causing you to moan his name once more. 

“Hmm... I might have a better idea” 

His tongue moved from you. His eyes curious as his face sat half obscured by your body. 

“Take your clothes off” 

Copia had always possessed superhuman speed and strength when he was horny. His usual caring demeanour quickly being forgotten as his blood rushed somewhere other than his brain. If anyone had ripped any of his shirts under any circumstances, he would have a fit, ranting about how his clothes were expensive and how it’s a waste to just ruin good things. But the second his dick became hard, he was a desperate mess. Tearing and ripping at everything he could. Trying to get the clothes off his body and receiving what he craved most. 

When the situation called for it of course he could be slow, sensual. But with Copia, he was a more desperate mess than not, and this was definitely one of those times. 

With what felt like seconds, he was lying back on the bed. His hard cock red and throbbing, bouncing as he watched you crawling back over to him. With a surprised yelp, you sat facing away from the headboard. Your ass now in his face as you angled yourself over him. His cock twitching with interest as you did so. 

“You can start, you know” you wiggled your hips. You could feel his gaze on your cunt. He was always a man who liked to appreciate a good meal. Especially when it was presented so in front of him. 

The position new to both of you, in your relationship anyway. Though it was a thought that constantly crossed your mind. If you could suck Copia off while he ate you out. The position piquing your curiosity and often the forefront of some fantasies. 

As you placed both hands next to his hips, you felt his tongue still, like was waiting to see what you were doing, hoping that you were doing what he thought. As your tongue ran the head of his cock, you felt him moan and nip at your thigh. Wasting no time swallowing his swollen member. Your own moan ripping through you as he latched his lips back onto your clit, sucking and doing that thing you loved with his teeth. 

It didn’t take long before you were both an endless feedback loop of moans and grunts. Copia’s hips had started to thrust upwards in time with the finger he inserted into your cunt. Fucking into your mouth, you waited for him to push you off. To fucking into your pussy until he came, but he seemed to be enjoying this too much. Working each other to your respective peaks. 

“Fuck” he pulled off you as your head quickly bobbed onto his cock “cara I’m so close” you took your cue. Swallowing him as deep as you could, you nuzzled his balls with your chin. His hips started to thrust up into you as you held yourself in place. Letting him use your mouth until he came. 

Popping off for hair, you use your hand to jack him hard and fast. You could feel his hot breath on your thigh as he tried so desperately to not bite you again in the same spot. Feeling as his cock hardened in your hand, you ran your tongue around his top. Paying attention to the spot on the underside where he was most sensitive until the burst of salt flooded your taste buds. With a string of high pitched moans and mewls, you kept it up. Your tongue circling as the cum you couldn’t swallow dripped back down his cock. 

Once his hips stilled, and you pulled back. Moaning as you licked your lips. He was like a man renewed. He started eating your pussy once more, trying desperately to get you to cum hard on his mouth as he had done to you. 

It didn’t take you long. The fast well practised flicks on your clit had you crying out his name as you clenched around his fingers. Masterfully working you through your second orgasm. You were sure he couldn’t breathe. Your thighs tensing around his neck, you wouldn’t have been surprised if he died. Or at least drowned from the wetness he coaxed out of you. 

Flopping off to the side, he quickly took a deep breath. Making you feel semi-guilty about briefly cutting off his airflow. As you lay your head next to his thigh. 

“Holy fuck” he spoke on the exhale. 

“Holy fuck” you repeated. Laughing as you kissed his thigh. “You should probably get out of here though” you rose to rest on your elbows. Watching as his slick stained mouth was slack.

“I can’t leave” he was still catching his breath “I have been murdered” he took a deep breath “by the pussy” 

Moving off the bed, you threw his pants at him. His lips curling into a smile as he sat up, slipping them on each leg and watching as you disappeared into the bathroom. 

When you came back out, he was doing up the buttons on his shirt. His body facing from you as he worked his hands over himself, trying to look somewhat presentable. Stilling his movements as your arms wrapped around his waist, his body turning in your grasp as his hands now came to cup your face. He kissed you softly, the smell of you still on his lips. 

“So I will see you tomorrow then?” You asked him, smiling into the kiss. 

His nose nudging yours as his lips stayed within centimetres of yours “of course, Mrs Copia” 

“Shh not yet, you’ll jinx it” you pulled back from him, completely serious with your statement. 

With a few more kisses, and some light groping, you had to physically push him away from you to get him to stop. Both of you breathless and clearly raring to go another round. But the time had already grown short. You had to pretty much kick him out of your own house. Sadly watching him walk down the hallway and knowing that tomorrow he would officially become your husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few formatting issues when I transferred this over here, so please forgive if I have missed anything.

“Oh god” you thought to yourself. 

You were currently sitting in a room at the church, surrounded by natural light and two Ghoulette’s who were working on your hair and makeup simultaneously. Chattering amongst themselves, or to you, you couldn’t tell. 

The events of the day began running through your mind, how things would go, how you would feel. Would everything live up to your expectations, or would the fantasy crash and burn. Hell, when you looked at the guest list Copia had to explain who two thirds of the invites were.

You had ended up easily filling the capacity of your chosen package. 200 people, and out of the two hundred maybe 10 belonged to you. Half of those ten being members of the church, anyway. You had begun to wonder “is this really my life now” not that you cared much that this was, but Copia’s world had truly consumed yours. Swallowing you up whole and sucking you into the deep abyss that was his church and Satan. 

Or was this all the anxiety talking? You had none of these thoughts, or worries on any other day. Was it just today that caused them? Or had they always been bubbling, waiting to overflow? The Ghoulette’s had kept you calm somewhat. It eerily seemed like they knew what you were thinking often, so it was nice to have them around. Though, you had never asked what their element was, but you assumed it was chaotic like the fire ghouls. 

You snapped out of your head when you heard Cumulus speaking to you. She had come around in your vision with a mirror in her hand. You could see her exchange looks with the Ghoulette behind you, smiling as she did so. 

Your makeup and hair was finished. Your makeup simple, and hair done up in curls giving you a vintage look. The girls having discussed it with you earlier about giving you an older style that they thought would beautifully match you dress.

You don’t know what you expected to think, but as you looked at yourself in the mirror, they had to rush at you with tissues. Your eyes welling as they asked you what was wrong. 

“Nothing” you spoke through a sob as they dabbed at your eyes. Trying desperately to stop you from ruining your makeup already, “I just… didn’t expect myself to look so beautiful” you replied, shocked at your truth. 

_Copia was pacing in his own room. Not too far from the one Belle was getting ready in. His hands shaky as he tried so desperately to tie his bow tie correctly._

_He had already buttoned up his black shirt, and placed the blood red waistcoat over it, his bow tie matching in colour._

_He wondered what Belle was currently doing, if she’d take the chance to see him. He just needed her to calm his nerves, she had always been there to do that and now that she wasn’t was just increasing his anxiety._

_He cursed at himself for even being anxious. He wanted to call it off; the wedding having turned into a church event rather than a day he was binding himself to his love. How it filled him with rage, one that he wouldn’t let explode this time. Having had originally planned to this be a small ceremony with only a few of the higher clergymen, but it felt like they turned it into some spectacle. Some show to watch._

_No matter how many times he tried, he just could not get his bow tie to look right. One end always being bigger than the other, or missing a step and needing to start all over again; he ripped it off his neck. Throwing it at the mirror with a frustrated huff._

_“Caro” the door opened, Papa poking his head through. He must have just been about to knock when he heard Copia frustrated inside “everything okay?”_

_Papa had walked into the room, neat in his suit. His suit almost identical to the one Copia was about to put on. Except where Copia’s was red, his colours on the detailing; Papa would have a dark purple. Dark enough as to not look too striking against the colour scheme of the wedding._

_“Frankly, Papa. No” Copia bent down to pick up his tossed accessory. Picking it up and placing it around his neck, not attempting to tie it once more “I am having trouble with-“ he gestured to the tie._

_With a flourish Papa stepped closer. The smile on his face soft as he reached his hands up to Copia’s tie. The two men of same height staring at each other for a moment. Copia admiring Papa’s pristine skull paint, wondering how he keeps it looking so flawless._

_“Copia, you are shaking” Papa rests his hand flat on Copia’s chest “and your heart is beating at quite a pace”_

_“I am nervous, Papa, you know this”_

_“Yes, I am aware. Tell me, have you got your vows written?” Papa enquired. Moving both of his hands to Copia’s tie and starting to do it for him with an ease Copia wished he possessed now._

_“I have multiple written. 13 to be exact, but none feel right.” Copia stopped to think, the only noise in the room being of the fabric that was being tied around his neck “how am I meant to summarise how I feel for her, Papa? How in hell’s name can I even describe the way she makes me feel?” His voice rose, the frustration clear._

_“Calm down, Copia. Breathe. Just- tell your Papa, hm? Close your eyes and describe your Belle” his hands had stopped moving on Copia, staying still to listen to the words that would next flow from his lips._

_“She-“ he closed his eyes with an annoyed huff “when I close my eyes, she is everything I see. The stars in the moonlit night, the first breath in the beginning of spring, the ink in the story of my life- of our lives. She is my beginning and my end.” Copia opened his eyes with a soft sigh, he diverted his gaze down “I don’t, Papa how do I tell her that?”_

_“Just like that, Caro” he pats Copia’s shoulders, his tie now looking neat and symmetrical around his neck, “just like that”_

_Taking a few steps back from Copia, Papa watched as Copia buttoned his cufflinks up. Still visibly shaking from the nerves. Feeling guilty for having to leave his friend, Papa excused himself. Copia knowing that he needed to go see Belle, that he was going to not only be his best man but also the man lucky enough to walk her down the aisle._

_Copia looked handsome in his tuxedo. The dark red tie, waistcoat, and pocket square looked absolutely striking against the pitch black of his suit. His face had been shaved, sideburns trimmed and moustache looking neat on top of his lip. His black make up looking flawless on his skin. His hair slicked back by his usual clay._

_“Ah, it is time for me to go pick up the bride, si.” Papa clasped his hands together as Copia stood staring at himself in the mirror, “I will see you when it is time”_

_“Yes, Papa. See you soon” Copia said generically. Watching as his boss and friend left the room._ “We’re just going to go outside so you can put your dress on okay, love?” Cirrus asked you, leaving the room with her partner as you nodded your head. 

Slowly unzipping the bag, your heart racing like this would be the first time you had seen the dress; it was beautiful. A red you could only describe as the colour of blood flooded your vision. As beautiful as you remember it being a few days prior when you tried it on for your final fitting.

Slowly putting it on your body, you were overly paranoid about ripping the lace that would cover your chest and arms. The floral design of the lace beautiful as you carefully placed your arms into the holes. The rest of the dress clung tight enough to show off your curves, but not tight enough to be restrictive in any way. It fit your form more wonderfully than you could have ever imagined. 

You heard chattering outside of the door. Already needing to ask for help with the zip on the back of the dress; you approached it. The closer you got, the more you could distinguish the voices. Two voices being that of the Ghoulette’s, one of the ever identifiable Sister Imperator, and that of a mans who you did not know. He sounded like he was struggling to breathe. You guessed he was an older gentleman. 

Upon opening the door, the four of them were standing in a circle, their heads all snapping in your direction as you intruded. 

“Uh, can one of you girls help me with my dress?” You turned your head to the ghouls. Avoiding the awkward gaze of Imperator and the man you can only guess, with certainty, was Papa Nihil. “Of course” Cumulus gestured you back inside. The entire party following and not closing the door behind them. 

“You look lovely” Imperator spoke, though you could sense her caution. Wondering if you knew of all the arguments she had with Copia over you, over today. 

“Thank you” you said as the soft sound of the zip rising up your back sounded. “I regret not having made the time to meet you yet, child. Things have been very chaotic” he took a deep breath, the air whistling as it entered him. “Yes, the ashes of my café would agree with you on that” you offered with a smile. 

Everyone else in the room staring at you like you had just told this man to fuck off. All their faces completely shocked when his hand came up to rest on your shoulder, a loud bellowing laugh falling from his lips.

“Ah, finally! A feisty one to give the Cardinal some more spine. I am glad to see it” he jest back, beginning to cough. His hand moving to cover his mouth as Imperator started ushering out of the room. 

“We will see you at the ceremony” she said just as she and Nihil exited the room and disappeared down the hall. Not even a minute after Nihil and Imperator left the room, Papa Emeritus the Third entered. His eyes darting back down the hall. 

“Glad I missed that” he finally turned to look at you. His mouth dropping as he took the sight of you in “Belle, you look-“

“Fuckable?” You joked. 

“You need not be in that dress to be fuckable, but no jokes. Belle you look beautiful” he walked around you, taking in the sight of you completely “you ladies did a wonderful job” he turned towards the Ghoulette’s who were silent and watching from the side of the room. “I think its time you two go get ready yourselves, si?” They both bowed their head to him before turning and shutting the door behind them. “So” he spoke to you once more as they finally left you in the privacy of your room. “How are you feeling”

“Honestly, Papa. Nervous” you admitted. 

“Please, no Papa today. Today I am the best man of my friend, the man who is walking you down the aisle. Please call me Alessandro.” He approached you more. His eyes still darting over your entire body. Looking you over in awe. 

“Okay. Well, Alessandro I am nervous” 

“Speak to me. We still have about thirty minutes before we need to make our way to the gardens” he moved to sit down in one chair that next to the window. Taking his jacket off as to not crinkle it. 

“Well, I’m just.. scared. Doubtful. Every feeling that a person could have is running through me currently” you told him, taking the seat in the opposite chair from him. 

“All your feelings are normal, I would be shocked if you felt any other way” he attempted to reassure you, but it wasn’t helping. 

“Pa- Alessandro I just.. how much doubt is too much doubt? I’m committing my life to a man and scared to do it”

“Well, you are a grown woman, si? You are very aware of the things life will and can throw at you. You have had so much heartache in your life it is only natural to think more will follow when another good thing comes along.”

“I guess” you replied, not wanting to sound like you were shrugging off his words, but just unprepared to hear so much logic. 

“Though, I will promise you this. If you see him standing there at the end of the aisle, and you wish to turn around and run; I will run with you. Take you where you need to go, give you everything you need. Do not feel forced to do something if you do not wish it,” Papa leant forward in his seat. His gloved hands coming to wrap around yours to show you he was not joking. His two-toned eyes unblinking. 

“No, no I know, Papa. Thank you, I just- “ you hung your head, directing your gaze to your hands in his “I just wish I could see him, you know? Speak to him. Kiss him. Have him reassure me that everything will be okay”

Papa’s hands abruptly pulled away from you, shocking you to sit back in your seat. You watched as he lifted his hips up, his hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a mobile phone. He lifted his finger up to you as he watched your mouth open, ready to ask what he was doing. Before you could say anything he was handing his phone to you. The faint sound of a dialling tone sounding. 

“Papa, now is not the time” Copia’s voice echoed through the speakers.

“Andrea” you spoke, almost on the verge of tears from hearing his voice.

“Belle? How- why are you calling me from Papa’s phone?” He asked. You could hear his voice rise the tiniest bit, hinting that he was smiling on the other end. 

“I just wanted to speak to you, see how you’re feeling” you bit your lip nervously. 

“Probably the same as you I’d imagine” you listened as his laugh sounded through. It was warm and comforting. A small laugh was all it took to help your doubts melt away. 

“I met Papa Nihil so I can’t imagine we are feeling much the same”

“Oh, cara Im sorry, I hope he wasn’t-“ his tone sounded frantic. It worried him what Nihil had said to you. 

“No he seemed already. Happy finally someone can give you some backbone”

“Ah, yes that sounds like typical Nihil” 

There was a small silence, your eyes darting to Papa who was staring outside the window in front of you. His chin resting on his hand as his eyes looked at the gardens below.

“Cara, my love, I have to go. Aether is giving me looks and pointing at his watch. I will see you soon” It sounded more like a question than a statement. One that let you easily know that he was feeling the same as you. 

“Yes, you will. I love you, Andrea.” You spoke to him, love filling your voice as Papa’s eyes finally zoned back to you. 

“I love you too, Isabella” he replied as you moved the phone away. Clutching at it tightly until he hung up the call. 

Handing the phone back to Papa, you could feel the nerves in your stomach. Though, this time the nerves were much more distinguishable. They were happy nerves, excited nerves. Butterflies in your stomach only Copia could make you have. 

The ride to the gardens wasn’t long, Papa keeping you talking the entire time in the back of the stretch limo. Something you had stressed them not to get, but Papa being Papa arranged it, anyway. Saying that out of all days today should be the day you rock up ‘in style’ but you were just convinced he wanted a reason to ride in one.

_As Copia arrived, he laid eyes upon all the people currently sitting within the seats. A sea of black in white seating, surrounded by white details and white and red roses. One would almost think it is was a funeral than a wedding, but of course most of them were in their best clergy wear. The ones not were people not apart of clergy itself. Rather friends of the church, and friends of Belle’s._

_Though it was obvious that most of the attendees were of Copia’s side, it didn’t ease his nerves surrounded by so many familiar faces. As he began walking up the aisle, his back straight and steps steady he approached the ever scowling Papa Emeritus the Second. Dressed in his finest robes, complete with skull paint._

_When Belle and Copia asked the second emeritus brother, Dante, to officiate their ritual they were certain he would say no. But as Belle grew closer with Emilie, who would become her maid of honour, he couldn’t turn down the offer. Whether it was because he was wanted to, or because his partner forced him to; they will never know._

_Finally, standing to the side, he stood with his body forward. His breaths deepen as Dante stared menacingly at him._

_“are you okay, Copia?” Dante asked him. His voice firm as he clutched a book to the front of him._

_“fine, yes-“_

_“well lucky you because she has arrived” Dante informed him as Copia refused to turn around. Waiting for the right moment to view her._

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. A sea of black? At a wedding? A part of you stressed, it was like they were mourning something that hadn’t even started yet. But as Papa laid a reassuring hand on yours, you both left the car. 

Walking through the grass and small path to get to where Copia was waiting was a nightmare. You grabbed onto Papa, relying on him for support as you made your way through the grass. As the heels on your feet awkwardly planted themselve in the dirt below. You quickly made out his form at the end of the aisle. His back to you as the butterflies spread. 

_A sigh from Dante caused Copia’s eyes to shoot over, directing his gaze to the man In front of him. He had a small smile on his face as he stared for the aisle._

_“Copia, she is beautiful” he spoke loud enough for him to hear._

_“She is?”_

_Just as he spoke the ghoul on the organ to the side of the ceremony played the classical music, signalling she was coming down the aisle._

_His eyes shot to Emeritus once more, the man nodding his head towards the direction of the bride. With a deep breath, Copia turned around. His eyes immediately catching the sight of the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Before he could even stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks. His hands shooting to his mouth to stop the sob that would have come with them. His heart swelling as she walked closer._

As you walked down the aisle, you almost cried as you watched tears falling down Copia’s cheeks. His hands coming away from his mouth to show the biggest smile you had truly ever seen grace his lips. 

You unknowingly squeezed Papa’s arm as you walked with it wrapped around his, his hand coming to pat yours in reassurance. You could feel Papa’s eyes on you, the whole crowds eyes on you, but all you could think about was Copia standing at the end. His eyes moving up and down your body as he took the sight of you in, much like you were doing to him. 

With an even pace, you had finally reached the end. With a graceful hand-off, Papa slipped your hand into Copia’s. Oblivious to anyone around you and the feel of Copia’s hand in yours, you stood across from him. Feeling yourself smiling like an idiot, but you couldn’t will away the smile even if you tried. 

“Hello, Belle” Copia spoke smoothly “you look amazing” 

“As do you, this is finally happening huh” you asked. 

“yes, and, uh, you’ll be proud of me: I didn’t trip walking up here like I did in the rehearsals” he giggled “but don’t tell anymore” 

You brought your hand up to your lip to signal the secret was safe with you. 

“So, shall we get married?” Copia asked. You just nodded. Both your hands returning to grasp at his. 

“First, I would like to thank everyone for joining us today” Dante began “some of you have travelled over land and sea to witness this ritual today and for that we are all grateful. You are all here today because you all represent something within the lives of the couple standing In front of me. Whether it be bywork,k association, friends or family, welcome all of you. 

Though this is not the most orthodox ritual, we must all respect that only one of the two In front of me is of our faith. This ritual will be mostly towards the catholic wedding ceremony, as one of the two people standing in front of me does not practice our faith. This wedding is a binding of two people, so please respect this couple and their wishes.” 

You could hear a few coughs from within the crowd. Feeling the tension radiate off the more strict few in the bunch. 

“as per usual the feast and reception will be held in the churches grand all. Much to the traditions of the ritual. We shall celebrate this day with excellent food, an open bar, and succumbing to carnal desires in Lucifers name. 

One of the most remarkable things in life is when you meet someone who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a more beautiful and magical place. Someone whom you share a bond that transcends normal relationships and becomes something more. Something so pure and wonderful that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them by your side.”

He paused for a moment. You watched as his glance lingered on Em, making you wonder whether he was talking about you and Copia, or if he was directing his words completely at his person. The person who he wishes to be up here with him instead. 

From the stories you had heard from Copia, Dante had always seemed to be a man to keep to himself. A man with special tastes that need had room for the solid foundation that a relationship would provide, but somehow he had found his person. And now his eyes were twinkling as he looked over at her.

“I believe I have had the pleasure to meet most of you here today at some point or another, but for those I haven’t met my name is Dante Emeritus, or as some of you might now me Papa Emeritus the Second. The predecessor to my younger brother, Papa Emeritus the Third. 

Though my reign might not have been as long as some of you had liked, without it ending I probably wouldn’t be standing here today. Binding two of the most important people to the church together in life eternal.

Now Andrea and Isabella have asked me to keep this part of the ceremony shorter. As they two wish to have this over and done with.

As a third-party spectator to their developing love, it was extremely clear that the two of them represent a perfect pairing. They balance one another, and while each of them are tremendous individuals on their own, together they are even stronger. Complimenting each other in a way the rest of us could only dream. We thank Lucifer every day for the blessing he has given upon you both.” 

There was a small chattering from the crowd. Though, you had expected a more traditional wedding you didn’t expect Dante to go this traditional. His words hardly ever mentioning Satan or anything regarding that faith. Even though you had never attended a luciferian wedding, you had expected not to be a little more rough around the edges than this. But for the soft, loving words Dante was speaking, you were grateful. His words only making the tears harder to hold back as you watched them stream freely down Copia’s face. 

“now” Dante shut the book that was in front of him with a loud thud “the vows. Andrea and Belle have prepared their own vows today. 

This contract is one not to be entered lightly. But thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realisation of its responsibilities. So if you would both please give me your left hands.” 

You both held your left hands out as Dante walked closer to you. You felt the lump in your throat as he pulled a dagger from within his robes. The metal looking sharp and well maintained as he shone in the sun. 

First, he took it to Copia’s hand, creating a slight cut within his palm. Copia unflinching as he down so. Turning to you he repeated the motion, your brain prepared for the pain of the cut but nothing followed. You watched him pull the knife away from your skin; the blood pouring out of the wound. 

Handing the knife to a sister next to him, she handed him back a red ribbon. With swift ease, he put your hand against Copia’s. Using the ribbon to tie your hands together, binding you. 

“now, this is the part where you say your vows” 

Copia cleared his throat, both of you knowing already that he would go first. Your heart skipping beats as he took multiple deep breaths in. His body language showing he was nervous. You could feel the tremble of his hand in yours. He was nervous, and you wondered if words would ever come out of his mouth. 

After a few seconds of silence, his mouth finally opened. Shutting closed before opening again. The words finally spilling out. 

“As a young man, I never believed in destiny. Actions and consequences were the foundation of my reality, and I never dared to dream that there might be something – someone – waiting for me in an unknown but predetermined future that I had yet to see. I was sure that with the path I took, I would find content with that alone. Until—“

You watched his hand come up to wipe away at the tears that had once again rolled down his cheeks. His black circles holding up until now. His hand wiping and wiping at the black that fell. 

From behind him you watched Papa pull a handkerchief out of his pocket. Taping Copia on the shoulder, he handed it to him, Copia now using that to wipe his tears instead of the back of his gloved hand. 

“Until I saw you. And I understood what my destiny was. The truth that I was always meant to find. The hidden words in the pages of my story. It was you, always has been and always will be.

In my life there had been many moments where I felt alone, where I felt unlovable. But then you came along and you changed that, you helped me be a better man one I could have never been on my own. 

Every night when I sleep you are with me. Even when you are physically not. You are my stars in the night sky, shining brightly to guide my way. You are the moon that pulls the tide to keep everything as it should be. You are everything I needed, and everything I didn’t know I needed. 

When I am nervous, you are strong. When I am sad, you are the laughter to brighten my mood. You are my compass, my guide, my companion. 

I didn’t think I was made for love, Belle. I didn’t dream to hope for a kindness as soft and as radiant as you. From our precious moments in soft dawn light to hushed whispers under twilight’s gaze, you have shaped me into something worthy of being in your world. A moon, lucky enough to dance near a star. A story, grateful to be told. A humble man, eternally lost in the depths of your eyes.”

_Through Copia’s tears, he holds out his hand and caresses your face, rubbing his thumb against your cheek ever so softly. His face paints the remainder of his story that he cannot put into words. It’s gratitude. Hope. Relief. His eyes pray to the deity that is her love, his heart overflowing for the sheer emotion he feels as he is blessed with her. Constantly amazing him how he could look in to her eyes and see everything he had ever dreamed of._

_With her, his life is finally worth living._

“Belle, it is your turn” Dante spoke loud as he slightly bowed his head to you.

Working your hand awkwardly attached to Copia, you pulled out a small folded piece of paper from the confines of your sleeve. Tucked away in there for safekeeping. 

Unfolding it, you looked back at Copia, an ease washing over you. Obvious to everyone it was easier for you to speak in these situations, than it was your other half. Showing proof that you two were in fact made for each other, made to compliment each other like a good wine at a romantic dinner. 

“Andrea, I may not be good at words and I know my vows will be a little cheesy, but I promise you they’re going to be Gouda” 

You paused with a smile on your face, watching Copia’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he tried to conceal a smile. Unsurprised you would try to start your vows with a stupid pun. 

“I may not understand everything, and I may not know what the future holds,” you began again “but what I do know is that you, Copia, have given me something I never thought I would have. Love beyond all words.When I am with you I am home. For the longest of times I have been a traveller in a way. Searching from place to place to find somewhere I belong. A lost cause, doing what she could to survive in a world where she hardly felt welcome. 

When I first opened my coffee shop, I was hesitant. Scared that in a year I would have to close up shop and start the process of beginning my life again somewhere else. 

I will admit sometimes I felt lonely. But the longer I went on being independent, the more I thought that maybe this was what my life was meant to be. Jumping from place to place to provide others with joy, laughter and kindness, but I was never expecting to meet you. For so long I was searching for a place, a time, something where I could plant my roots and grow, but I had never expected that place would be with you, in your heart.”

Once again the tears were flowing freely from Copia’s eyes as a smile spread wider on his lips, finally at a point where you could no longer hold it back yourself; you started to shed your own tears while trying to speak; 

“You are truly one of the greatest men I have ever met. You are kind, considerate, you’re the funniest man I’ve ever known- no offence Papa” 

You leaned your body to look around Copia to Papa, who was standing behind him. His hand coming up to show you he had taken no offence with your words. It was only then that you also noticed Papa’s of paint slightly greyed down his cheeks as he also got lost within your words. 

“and of course the sex is great.” You laughed through your own tears. 

It was clear Copia didn’t expect that statement. His free hand coming up to cover his mouth as he choked on the surrounding air. The sounds of snickering and gasps coming from the forgotten crowd. Like the rest of the ceremony, you tried your best to keep your eyes on Copia, trying your best to imagine that it is just you and him. 

“Andrea so I promise you. I will try my best to keep you happy, to keep you warm on the coldest of nights. I promise to make you soup when you are sick. I promise to take off your shoes when you are too drunk to, and to get you a glass of water.

I promise to be there for you for as long as I can. You are mine and I am yours. Forever.” Turning your head to Dante to signal you were done. He let out a quick cough to clear his throat. Everyone silent as they waited for his next words. 

“Okay, and now. Andrea, do you take Isabella to be your wife in this life, and in hell for as long as your souls stay willing?” 

“Yes, I do” Copia spoke just loud enough to hear. Wanting to keep this moment just between the two of you. 

“And do you Isabelle, take Andrea to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, and cherish him forevermore?” Dante turned to you. 

“I do” you sobbed slightly. Your words almost inaudible “yes, yes I do” 

Moving forward towards the both of you, Dante once again pulled the knife he had used earlier into your vision. Pointing it to your hands and with one quick precision cut causing the ribbon to loosen around your hands. 

“The ribbon now in half symbolises you both. You will both keep each other’s half safe, cherish it, do with it what you must. If the unfortunate happens you both must burn it together to represent the true end of your binding.” Dante informed you both as he handed one half to you, and the other to Copia. 

“Now, the rings”

You watched as Papa stepped around Copia, holding out a small fur ball towards him. It was his favourite rat, Rosalita, curled and sleeping in Papa’s palm with a small ribbon tied around her midriff to keep the ring sternly attached to her. 

Slowly you watched Copia’s hands move to the bow, untying it softly to try to avoid waking the sleeping rat and failing. With a stretch, Rosalita opened her eyes and seen Copia in front of her. Wasting no time, she quickly scurried up his shoulder. Perching and sniffing like she would usually do in such a situation. With a laugh, Copia removed the ring and grabbed your hand.

A sight catching you from your peripheral, it was Emilie holding Hemmy. Much like the other rat, he also had a ring tied around him, but he was completely content with all the snacks she was feeding him to care about making a run for it, or even moving. 

Thanking Em, you took the ring off the rat before turning your attention back to Copia. 

“Andrea and Isabella have chosen these rings themselves to represent their bond and unbreakable pact. Please place the rings on each other’s fingers and repeat after me;I give you this ring to remind you of this day, when in front of our closest community, we vowed that out love can overcome all things. That out love unites, inspires and celebrates and will continue to do so for the rest of our lives”

You and Copia both took your respective times repeating the words. Your hands shaking as you placed Copia’s ring onto his finger. You both having matching rings; a simple black tungsten steel band with the engraving of your names and this date on the inside. 

Once Copia’s hand was on yours, placing your ring onto your finger. You could feel no more nerves from him. His hands steady, like he was currently tending to a wound. The opposite of what they were like only moments ago. The calm aura now flowing off of him as you smiled at the feeling of his warmth. 

Never moving your hands away from each other’s, you stood there holding each other’s. Waiting for Dante to say the words that you had been waiting for all day.

“And now it Is with great joy, that I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride” Dante gestured to you. 

Copia wasting no time brought his lips to yours. Softly pressing them together in a soft and delicate moment. His lips slowly moving against yours, tears almost falling down your cheeks again as you felt the smile on his face.

It was In this moment, this single unbreakable, unimaginable, unfathomable moment – everything is perfect. You are in love and loved in returned. Nothing above nor below can break that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual you know where to find me, also check out the links in the description


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to edit this chapter as best as I could, but I wasn't really into it mentally so forgive if I've missed anything.

“I am a fisherman, cara!” You stood next to Copia, the light of the camera flashing onto the both of you. 

Just having married Copia, you still felt the high of what that came with. Your heart was still floating amongst the clouds in a bliss you could only hope would last for a lifetime. Your Copia, yours. That statement alone was enough to make you revert to a giggly teenager who had just spoken to her crush, and by the smile on his face, you could tell he felt the same. 

“What?” You replied, confused. 

It was almost time for you to make your way into the great hall, that not too far away from you; you could hear the music rattling the windows. The party well and truly starting by the time you get there. 

“I must be a fisherman because you are a catch, si?” He quipped. 

The laughter that came out of you was nothing like anything you had done before. Your laugh was loud, genuine. The tears quickly rolling down your cheeks as Copia looked at you. His chest and shoulders bouncing as he cackled along to his own joke. The photographer never ceasing his finger on the button. The flash going off at an almost seizure inducing pace. 

“And who did you learn that joke off,” you paused your laughter for a moment, your ribs starting to hurt from your laughing. 

“Ah, a man must never reveal his secrets,” he smiled warmly at you. Your heart beating as you viewed the smile you loved so much. 

“Stole it off, Papa, huh?” You raised a curious eyebrow. 

“Ah, no. I was googling stuff last night and came across it. I thought it would make you laugh. You have such beautiful laughter and I never want to stop hearing it” 

The whiplash from his foolish pickup line to the sentimental statement had you heard swelling more than you thought it could today. So many moments he has reminded you over and over why you love him, why you married him, why you were standing by his side right now. Feeling so overwhelmed by feelings you did the only thing you knew would help; you kissed him. Your fingers locking through his hair to pull him down into a kiss you knew would get too passionate if you didn’t pull back quickly, but your timing seemed to be off. 

“Should we be a little late to the party?” Copia whispered into your lips, his voice dropping. 

“They are expecting us in a few minutes. I don’t think we should keep the people waiting.” 

“Yes, you are right. As always” 

Taking a few last-minute photos, you and Copia finally made your way towards the great hall. Your hand locked in his and never planning on leaving; you never wanted to. As you were standing there, standing with Copia by your side you both eagerly awaited the voice you knew was going to come, and it did; right on time. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome the bride and groom. Mr and Mr’s Copia,” The voice of Papa Emeritus the Third echoed through the doors. 

Two ghouls on either side of you, opening the door to the great hall. Beautiful in its design, with its large ceiling and wide open flooring. Decorated beautifully in the colour scheme you and Copia had decided for the wedding. The large open windows allowed for a clear view of the night sky. The stars shining beautifully. 

There was a stage opposite the entry. The stage set up with a band you and Copia hired, who in about an hour would give way to a DJ. You both couldn’t agree, so you got both. Copia wanting the ability for friends and family to request songs for everyone to dance to, and you wanting the show that comes with a live act. 

“Andrea,” you spoke as you walked hand in hand with him through the crowd of clapping people. Cheering and shouting in excitement at the new couple. “Why is Papa at the mic?” 

“Heh, well” he spoke simply, not answering your question. 

Walking with him to the centre of the floor. A dance area surrounded but tables of guests all taking their seats to watch you and Copia take your first dance as husband and wife. Copia had convinced you to allow him to choose the song you both danced to. Promising that it will be a song that both means a lot to you, and you trusted him. Allowing him the moment for a surprise.

He took a deep breath in, his arm coming to rest around your waist as his other grabbed your hand. Following suit, you placed your free hand on his shoulder, shocked when the guitar played to a tune you knew all so well. 

“Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover” Papa sang into the microphone. Another thing Copia had not wanted to tell you to keep it a surprise. 

“Copia” you said breathlessly. 

“Something in the way she woos me, I don’t want to leave her now. You know I believe and how”

The feeling of Copia holding you close, singing softly into your ear as he swayed back and forwards with you in his arms. The memory of your first date flashing clearly in your mind. The only difference being the crowd now pointedly watching you both, and the sound of an actual band rather than just Copia’s voice accompanying the song. 

The warm butterflies in your stomach, your eyes locked on his as you swayed with him. The crowd beyond him once again non-existent. Everything felt just like that night. He had said to you once that he didn’t believe he could top your first date; he was definitely on the right track at doing so.

The night you had considered your happiest now paling compared to this night. 

“Something in her smile that knows,” he sang to you, his voice the only one you could hear “that I don’t need no other lover” 

“Copia” you spoke again. The only word able to come out of your mouth. You had not even celebrated yet, and you were ready to leave, ready to get into bed with him and just end this night here; in this perfect moment. 

“Kiss me?” He smiles at you, showing that he remembered that night fondly, too.

With a nod and a small smile of your own, you leant on your toes. Pulling your hand on his shoulder, pulling him down until his soft lips were caressing yours. Soft and steady with a well-practiced rhythm of the both of you. Both of you aware subconsciously of the crowd behind. You wished for his tongue to slip into your mouth, for the kiss to deepen just how you loved it, but it never came. Leaving you slightly disappointed.

“Later, cara. I shall give you all the kisses you desire. How you want, where you want,” he spoke against your lips, barely audible over the sound of the bass and drums. 

His forehead stayed rested against yours as you both lightly swayed. Surely a boring show for the crowd beyond. If either of you cared about the others in the room, you never showed it. The sound of the band and Papa’s voice now a dull hum as you just swayed in Copia’s arms. 

You both only breaking out of your moment with him was the crowd clapping once more. The sound of Papa’s voice now speaking again. 

“Now” he looked directly at you and Copia “I know I’m supposed to do this later, but there’s some wine and excellent food calling my name. And since I am the only speech on the bill tonight, well, technically there’s not supposed to be speeches, but I am Papa and best man; I have some words to speak” 

A few voices from the crowd wooing as you and Copia stood there watching him. Your eyes briefly meeting as you waited for the next words to come out of his mouth. 

“The moment where our dear Cardinal described her, that’s when I could see the stars align. I knew they were meant to be just from the inferno in his eyes and the longing in his voice.. and even tho they took their time - he sent her flowers before he told her his name! - it was. Bellissimo. To watch their love grow was to watch the birth of a new era; one of joy, success and most importantly, love. The more I got to know belle, the more I understood why she was finally the one to bewitched our Cardinal. She is his morning star, his guiding light, and I wish you both many more moons of happiness. Saluti, ” 

He raised a wineglass in the air as a ghoul rushed over to hand you and Copia each your own glass. A roar of “saluti” and the sound of glass clinking against glass as you turned to Copia to do the same. Both of you taking swift drinks of your wine. His lips coming to connect with yours for what felt like the briefest of seconds before pulling away. 

His hand tugging on yours, leading you towards the head table where you could both sit for the first time in hours. You and Copia, we’re enjoy your few moments of peace together. A few siblings or other clergy members would come up to you both and say their congratulations, but other than that everyone seemed to get the hint that the both of you wanted to have some time to just sit and speak. 

“How are you feeling, cara?” Copia asked you. His body facing yours as his hands rested on your knees. 

“Happy… and exhausted,” you confessed. 

“We only just got here?” He giggled as his hands squeezed your legs, the smile on his face never easing. 

“I just want to go a lay in bed. It’s been a big day” 

“si, it has. Perhaps some food will help?” he stood, holding his hands out for you to take “We can mingle for a bit and when the cake is cut we can disappear?” 

“That sounds like a good plan,” You smiled at him.

Never removing his hand from yours, you both walked to the empty tables towards the side of the room, noticing the chefs starting to bring out everything for the buffet. 

You both couldn’t decide on the meals you wanted to have served for the reception, so instead (suggested by Papa himself) you had asked the chefs to set out a wonderful buffet. But begging them to please keep their eye on it. 

You had shared with them your nerves about buffets, worried that someone could get sick or someone accidentally sneezing on the food. Thankfully, they had listened to your concerns and explained to you that there was nothing to worry about. Explaining that the tables would be accompanied by a chef at all times as long as there was food to take from them. Quickly easing your worries. 

Walking over to it, you watched the food be bought out one after the other. Beautiful trays of meats and veg that made your mouth water. You and Copia had agreed on three types of meat, and plenty of vegetarian options to choose from. 

The steaming trays of food gave you a renewed energy. Copia, grabbing you both a plate, started placing a variety of food on his also offering you a scoop, even though you had told him with a laugh you can get your own dinner. Forever showing you the sweet gentleman he was. 

As you were picking up some lamb, your meat of choice tonight, you felt pricks on the back of your neck. Feeling the heavyweight of someone watching you that sent a bolt of dear through your heart. Holding up the line that had formed behind you of guests also coming to the feast, you looked around. Your heart racing as you did so. 

You thought that perhaps this was just a panic attack, your brain just playing tricks. But as you turned your head towards the entrance, you spotted a man staring straight back at you. Your racing heart beating at a pace you didn’t think it could as the stranger watched you back. His presence feeling you with dread and a sense of familiarity. 

“Co- Andrea” you spoke, your voice shaking. You placed one hand on his arm to get his attention. 

_The food smelt heavily to Copia. He wouldn’t tell Belle, but he had not eaten in nearly 24 hours. Scared he wouldn’t be able to fit into his suit pants, but now since he doesn’t have to worry; he began loading his plate with everything he wanted. He knew his eyes were bigger than his stomach at the moment, but he couldn’t deny all the amazing food was in front of him. Roast potatoes, steamed broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, all grown and picked from the church’s garden. Everything looking beautiful in the colours they produced._

_How his mouth watered when he laid eyes upon the chicken, pork, and lamb. The church kitchens knowing the crowd well enough to cook the favourites. There was even a desserts table that Copia couldn’t wait to get his on. Salivating at the image of him gorging himself to the point of no return._

_It wasn’t until a shaking grip squeezed his arm that his fantasy of food was ripped away. The grip on his arm tighter than he had ever felt before. He could feel the tremors from the body it belonged to radiating through it._

_“Belle, are you- “he tried to ask if she was okay, but she cut him off instantly._

_“Who is that” With her head turned away from him towards the crowd._

_Copia followed her gaze, his eyes darting desperately as he tried to find the cause of her worry. Wanting to ease her as quickly as possible._

_“who? Who are you talking about, topolino?” Copia could hear the own worry in his voice. Scared that maybe the threat from last year was already back to haunt them._

_“the man in the top hat, he’s raising a glass to us. You can’t see him?”_

_Copia looked for the man she was describing, looking through the crowd to find a man raising a glass, but he couldn’t see a single soul of that description._

_“Cara, I can’t see anyone?”_

_“He’s by the door! Copia he’s looking straight at us”_

_No matter how much he tried, Copia still couldn’t see anyone. He took it down to not having his glasses and finally needing a long-sighted pair._

_Instead, he flagged down a ghoul, speaking to them loud enough for Belle to hear but not the rest of the crowd._

_“Man, top hat, he’s carrying a drink. He’s by the door. Find him and show him out,” he spoke forcefully to one of his more docile ghouls. If he had any other options closer by, he would have asked to them, but he knew no matter the ghoul they would get the job done. “Don’t worry about it anymore, Mia dolce. The ghouls will find him and he will be gone. Enjoy our wedding celebrations, Si?”_

_“ye-yeah” she stuttered back to him. Still visibly shaken by whatever it was, Copia himself couldn’t see._ As Copia grabbed his plate of food, he also grabbed yours. His head gesturing for you to follow him back to the head table, sitting higher than the rest of them. Papa Emeritus the Third, having already taken his spot there with a plate of food, though it confused you how he got some before you when you watched the food being laid out. 

“Papa, enjoying the feast I see” Copia joked as he placed your plates at your respective seats. Copia’s sitting next to Papa, and then yours on the other side. 

“I’m never one to shy away from a good meal, Cardinal” he spoke as he placed a slice of medium rare lamb into his mouth, physically shivering as he done so “Oh I shiver, this gives me an erection,” the uncharacteristic joke causing Copia to choke on his own food. 

“Papa, what” you asked while Copia had his hand covering his mouth to muffle his coughing. 

“I was reading some magazine earlier. Some kid wrote that in a review and I thought it was an accurate critique, ” he stated casually as he placed another piece of lamb on his tongue. 

Eating in silence together, you watched over the chattering crowd; all getting their own plate, or already sitting to eat. The bar full with guests wishing to get drinks as the servers and bartenders worked tirelessly to keep up with demand. 

Lost in your thoughts you were broken out of them when Copia sat back slapping his stomach with both of his hands, full from the meal in front of him. As to be expected his plate was still half full. 

“You’re lucky it’s your wedding other wise I’d scold you for being such a waste,” you joked with him. His head sluggishly turning to look at you. 

“of course, Mia dolce, but don’t fret; I have left enough room for dessert” he smiled contently at you. The chattering and music was almost silent to you as you sat with Copia, like you were in your own little bubble where often just you and him existed. The occasional conversational input from Papa III reminding you that you were not alone, to watch your words when you felt like getting a little flirty with your husband. 

Your husband. You sat there, thinking about those words. Copia was your husband. A thought alone that could send you into a fit of happiness, giggles threatening to burst out of you as you felt the need to hug a pillow like you did in your teenage years. So overcome with feeling you needed to squeeze something. A loud sigh, followed by Copia standing breaking everything in that moment “Cara, I will need to go mingle for a while. Thank everyone for coming” his hand reached out to yours to pull you up “and thankfully for you, I am a smart man” he kissed the back of your hand before handing it to Papa. 

“Bella, would you care to dance with me?” The Pope asked you, bowing slightly in a show of dramatics. 

“Of course, Papa”

Papa lead you towards the dance floor, the crowd slightly making a path for you both as you manoeuvred your way into the middle of the floor where you could not be seen. The song currently being played by the band was not much of ballroom dance type of song, but regardless Papa held your hand in his and wrapped his other around your waist. Moving with you to the music.

“You know, Papa if I knew you were a singer I would have asked you to sing for me long ago” you smiled at him as you angled your head to look into his eyes. 

“Uh, it runs in the family. Natural talent, ” he replied with a cocksure smile. “Has Copia ever told you about my father?” 

“He complains about him a lot, but not really much about him” you confessed, watching as the smile on Papa’s lips grew. 

“Well fun fact, the church used to have a band” 

“Excuse me?” You asked, pulling away from him thinking you had heard him wrong. 

“Yes, a band. My father fronted the band in 1969, was a flop. They tried to do it again with my brother, the first” 

“The first? Does he have a name?” You asked.

“He does, but he hates it. So we all just call him the First or Primo, which is first in Italian” papa informed you with a giggle. “But yes, during Primos time they tried to have a.. come si dice.. comeback?”

“Yes, comeback” “Well, they tried to have a comeback and even though the album was fantastic, you could probably find a copy somewhere. It just didn’t take off. It was supposed to be our way to spread the message,” he spoke dramatically as he continued to dance with you, “but it seems at either time the world was not ready for us” 

“That sounds amazing, and honestly I’d love to hear those songs. I never even would have thought, especially looking at your father and brother, that there was music experience in the family” you didn’t mean to come across as bitchy or judgemental. You felt yourself stiffen as the words just stumbled out of your mouth. Thankfully, Papa answered you with a laugh.

“Well, lucky for you the Emeritus line is full of surprises.” He used the moment to twirl you, ignoring the song that had now changed over to something more of the rock genre. 

Twirling you back unexpectedly, you hit his chest with a small “oomph”“So, what was the band’s name?” You asked curiously. 

“Well, very original, you see. Quite a spooky one. The band was called Ghost” he said with a dramatic flair, raising his voice and lowering it in an almost cartoonish way. 

“Ghost? Well, ghosts are spooky”

You continued to dance with Papa. The conversation flowing between one topic to the next. Your eyes wondering the crowd sporadically, searching for your husband to make sure he wasn’t in need of saving. Finally, when you spotted him across the crowd, he looks like he needed just that. His head nodding and words hardly coming out of his mouth. His hands clasped together in that tell-tale sign he wanted out but couldn’t find the words too, Stuck in a conversation with a man who-

“Papa” 

“Yes?” Papa eyes came back to yours, his eyes also wondering the crowd as yours were. 

“Does that man talking to Copia look familiar to you” 

You both turned to look. Copia was currently speaking to a cardinal of the church, wearing the traditional black cassock. From the profile angle of him you could see a black moustache on his top lip, and a squared sideburn running down his face. The black rings around his eyes making him look oddly familiar. 

“Oh” you and Papa both paused your dancing, pausing your movements to stare at the two men. 

Papas words telling you that he could see what you saw. Copia currently talking to a man who was almost an exact copy of him, even the way they stood next to each other it was an amazing thing to bear witness to. 

With no warning Papa began tugging your hand and leading you through the crowd, “we shall give him shit for this later, eh?” His head turned to look at you as he weaved. 

Finally, at Copia, Papa greeted the cardinal across from him. The Cardinals’ attention being turned from Copia to Papa now, your ears uncaring of the conversation they were having. 

“Thought I might come save you” you whispered into Copia’s ear, using his shoulder for balance as you stood on your toes to reach. 

“Thank you” he took your hand in his as you dragged him back out onto the dance floor. 

“It’ll look normal if I dragged my husband away to dance. Church duties can wait,” you smiled at him. He happily returning your smile. 

Dancing with Copia almost felt like a dream, you could feel the sweat seeping through your clothes as you both danced without a care in the world. Copia’s jacking sitting discarded over a near-by chair. 

There would be moments when you two separated and danced to what the music required, but mostly neither of you were drunk enough for that. Both of you just wanting to stay in each other’s arms as you watched the rest of the part unfold. 

When Copia’s eyes started scanning the crowd, you could almost hear the words he was thinking. His brows furrowing in that signature way that let you know he was deep in thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” you asked him as your hand left his shoulder. Your finger softly running over the lines on his face instead. 

“It’s nothing” he tried to convince you, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. 

“Andrea, we just got married. Don’t start lying to me now” you smiled softly at him. He sighed contently as his forehead came to rest against yours.

“It’s just... I look around at this crowd, and there are so many people here. Growing up, I would spend birthdays alone because I had no one to share those moments with, but things are so different now” 

You had no idea what to say to his confession. You had known little about his childhood, but enough to know it wasn’t how a childhood should be spent; but you never once thought about what that would mean for birthdays, Christmases, any other holiday you are your family celebrated happily while you could. 

Unknowing of what to say, you got on your toes and pressed the kiss to his lips softly, a gesture that would show that he is no longer alone. That you were with him to celebrate. The Christmases, the birthdays, the easters you both would no longer be alone. 

Half way through a dance, someone clears their throat from behind you. Both of you turning around and seeing Papa III once again standing with his hand out. 

“May I have this dance?” He holds his hand out to you both. 

“Papa, we just- “you tried to speak. 

“No, not you, cara. Caro, would you like to dance?” He held his hand out once more, clearly now he was asking Copia for a dance. 

“Uh, sure” Copia responded hesitantly. Being whisked away from you as you weaved your way back through the crowd to find a seat. 

Before you even could there was yet again someone else coughing behind you. The constant interruptions at your comfort almost annoying you to the point of no return. As you turned around you immediately dropped that annoyance when you laid eyes on the man that married you; Papa Emeritus the Second. 

“Shit, Dante. You almost made me lose my cool” you admitted to him. 

“Hm? And why is that?” He asked cooly. 

“Oh its just, you know how it goes. At your own wedding, everyone wants your attention.” You explained to him. He smiled softly at you, nodding his head. “Unfortunately, I wouldn’t know, but I’ve just come over to chat is all. See how you’re doing.” He walked to the chair next to you, pulling it out and gesturing for you to take a seat. 

Once seated at the table with him, you both fell into casual conversation. Starting off lightly with how you liked the festivities, if everything was up to your standards. How the other clergy members where treating you; the small stuff. Evident, he was leading into more personal questions as you both sat there and spoke. 

“Belle, I do not wish to come across as rude” his hand came out to rest on yours in a friendly gesture “but I have noticed that there’s not many people here for you. You have those friends that have seemed to vanish, but no one else?” You had no issues talking about your family, or your past. Feeling so okay and comfortable with it now that the topic being brought up didn’t even phase you. 

“No, I- I have no family anymore. My mother died when I was young and my father died when I was nearly out of my teens” a server walked by with some wines, offering them to you both. You took a large sip. 

“I’m sorry, Belle. That must be hard. What about extended” he asked the follow up his voice careful not to say anything out of place. 

“No, sadly. My father drank a lot towards the end of his life and I’m not sure what happened there, but I just know they stopped contacting. Eventually when he passed they didn’t even attend his funeral.” 

“You don’t have to say anymore, cara. I’m sorry for asking. I shouldn’t have been so- “he tried to apologise before you interrupted. 

“No, don’t be. I am who I am because of my upbringing. If I still had a family, I probably never have moved here, never have met Andrea; and for that I’m grateful. He’s the only family I need” 

“You know, for the longest time Copia would tell me how he had no family, how he never felt like he had a home.” Both of your heads turning to watch Copia in the crowd. Dancing with Papa in the most graceful of ways. Both of them obviously having experience. Your heart fluttered as you caught him laughing before his eyes felt yours on him. Turning to lock eyes with you, his smile soft as you blushed and turned your attention back to Dante “I still remember the day that changed”

“Oh?” You were curious. 

“We were all at dinner. Me, my bothers and my father. Imperator was off somewhere, doing something I don’t know, but it was just us. It was supposed to be an Emeritus meeting and I can’t remember why Copia was there, but he was. He was always around at the time, my father’s right-hand man. He was a father at the time, along with Alessandro.” Dante’s lips curved into a smile as he recalled the memory, “and we were sitting there, about to toast; and my father dedicated the toast to family. I’ll never forget the look on Copia’s face as he raised his glass in the air, all of our glasses clinking together; the realisation looked like it hit him like a truck. I think that’s how we all felt to be honest” he took a small sip of his wine, using the taste to reminisce slightly. “No one spoke a word, but it was a feeling. We all just knew, and now that you’re here” he held up his glass, signally to you that he wanted to toast you in this moment “to family” 

“To family” you repeated, clinking your glass against his. “So, how about you and your lovely sister of sin? When are you two going to tie the knot”

Causing him to spit his wine out slightly, he quickly picked up a napkin in an attempt to save his skull paint from smudging. 

“Well, about that- “he spoke. 

“Oh, my god. Don’t propose at my wedding” 

He laughed at your response “no, no. I would never want to face your wrath.” 

_From across the floor Copia danced with Papa, allowing Papa to lead in the moment as his mind was elsewhere. Across the sea of people he could see his wife, his Belle, chatting with the second Emeritus brother; laughing, chatting and toasting to some unknown cause._

_“What do you think they’re talking about?” The smooth Italian voice spoke in his ear._

_“Who knows, Papa? He is your brother” Copia turned his attention back to his dancing partner._

_“Maybe he is convincing her that I would be a great second husband” he flashed a wry grin towards Copia._

_“Second? What happened to me?” Copia turned his head to look at Papa, his eyebrow quirked in surprise as the other man gave him a smile and a shrug._

_“No one knows, it is a mystery” “You’re not funny. You know that, right?” Copia tried to suppress his smile. Taking amusement from the thought that Papa could be jealous, or wanting of something that Copia had for once. The opposite of what these last few decades within the church had been._

_“Si, but Cardinal, you are a lucky man.” Papa’s voice softened as they both cast their gaze towards his wife._

_“I know, Papa”_ Both men’s eyes watching in your direction made you slightly paranoid, wondering if they could somehow hear your conversation with Dante. Though, you desired to hear what they were talking about as well. Wondering what made Copia’s lips curl, and his cheeks flush as he watched you. 

You were sitting with Dante for what felt like minutes, chatting with him. His eyes sporadically searching around the room for his own partner. Both of you wondering where she might be. 

In the time you had sat with Dante, eventually your own friends come up to congratulate you. Disappearing for quite a time before reappearing to say goodbye. You felt a sadness in your chest at them wanting to leave the party so early; you hadn’t seen each other in years and felt regret for even thinking of inviting them to your wedding now. Dante must have seen your hurt as they walked away. 

“those aren’t friends” he leaned in and spoke to you, his voice deep. “do not break your heart over them” 

“I know, I just hoped for my wedding day the pattern would be different” 

You didn’t want to explain to Papa what you meant, and he didn’t want to hurt you. So a knowing silence spread between you both. 

“I’m amazed your bother kept his speech PG” you broke the silence, he laughed in response. 

“Yes, as am I, but my brother knows when to be serious, even if he doesn’t show it.” He placed his wineglass to his lips, swallowing the rest of it down, “would you like me to go get some more wine?” 

“Please, Dante” the anxiety and the pressure of the wedding starting to get to you, wine definitely would help you calm what little nerves you might have. 

You sat at the table alone, waiting for Dante to return. There was another couple on the other side of the table, not acknowledging you were there. Whether it be from kindness or rudeness you did not know, but the only time gave you time to think. 

Your friends and family being the topic of your mind. You had never missed your family much in the last few years, though they were always in your heart. You had been so long without them now that it never even crossed your mind how much you would miss them on a day like today. Your parents at the forefront. Wondering what it would be like to have your Father walk down the aisle, your mother crying in her front-row seat. You were quickly ripped from your thoughts as Copia came over to collect his jacket 

“a ghoul hasn’t come and collected you?” he asked you, slightly out of breath and drinking the small drop of wine that was left in your glass.

“No? Why?” you asked curiously. Staring up at him as he shrugged his jacket back on. 

“Cake time, amore. Cake time and then we can go have alone time, si? I can tell you’re dying to get away for a bit” his thumb came out to caress your cheek, having no idea how much you were leaning into his touch until he moved away. 

Cutting the cake was as simple as it seemed. The cake being three tiered had a badly made fondant replica of you and Copia. Copia’s little fondant person honestly looking like a racoon. It made you laugh. Copia knowing straight away what you were laughing about, whispering in your ear that yours isn’t any better, and to not trust the kitchen ghouls with fondant anymore. 

The cake itself was a beautiful white with red edible fondant flowers. No doubt bought from someone else considering the stark difference in quality.

As the crowd gathered around you took your spot next to Copia. His soft smile never fading as he watched you the whole time. He had always had trouble taking his eyes off you, even at the most random moments, and of course today would not be one of those days. 

The flash of cameras going off constantly had annoyed you slightly, but once the official photographer hired made a statement to the crowed, the Ghouls and Papa III stopped. 

A kitchen Ghoul came out towards with a knife in his hand, handing it to you handle first. Copia’s hands coming to wrap around yours as he directed you towards the cake. “Are you ready, Mia dea?” Copia’s lips pressed softly to your temple. 

With a nod and a smile, both of you dug the knife into the bottom tier. The crowd erupting is cheers as the knife sunk effortlessly into the cake; piercing the fondant. With a few more cuts and slices, you finally had a piece of cake on a plate. Copia handing you a fork as he grabbed his own. 

Wanting your wedding to end truly in style, you placed a sizeable portion of cake onto your spoon. Angling it at Copia’s mouth and making aeroplane noises as you did so. Copia shook his head at you, but opened his mouth wide, waiting for the cake to touch his tongue; but instead you aimed it slightly up. Getting half of it in his mouth and the other half spread over his moustache. Cake crumbs and icing dropping down and almost landing on his jacket, but neither of you seemed to care. All Copia cared about was getting you back.

The shocked look on his face quickly turning from that, to the look of playfulness; wanting to seek his revenge. He tried, but you knew it was coming and stepped away. Dropping the entire piece of cake towards the ground as you jumped out of his way. 

His hands flying towards you to grab you as you broke out of his grasps, finally, his hands laid on your hips with a firm grip. Pulling you closer and kissing your lips, hard. The cake and cream still sitting on his mouth transferred to yours as he tried his best to cover your mouth in the cake as well. 

Pulling away, you were both laughing at out of breath. Completely forgetting that there were eyes on you. The kitchen ghoul had already started cutting cake pieces for everyone. Copia’s hand came softly to rest on your cheek, much like it had done that night. His thumb coming to wipe at the cream on your face. 

Uncaring of who was watching you took his thumb in your mouth. Sucking the white cream off him greedily. His mouth dropping as his eyes widened at the action. 

“Let’s get out of here” you pulled off him with a pop. All he could do was nod. 

You barely had his room door unlocked before he was back on you again. Grabbing and gripping you where he could as he walked you back into the room. By the time your legs hit the back of the bed, his coat was discarded to the floor, and your dress was half undone. 

Turning him around, you pushed him to the bed where he landed on his forearms; watching you in awe as you continued zipping down the rest of your dress. A groan pulled from him as your dress pulled around your feet, revealing you weren’t wearing anything underneath, other than some pasties on your nipples, but those were quickly discarded as you crawled over him. 

His hands returning to your body as you hovered over him, gripping and clawing at you where he could. 

“We should make this quick” his lips latched to your neck, the soft touch of his lips and tickle of his moustache running over your sensitive skin, “we don’t want someone to come looking for us, hm?”You pulled away from him slightly, dropping your hips to make contact with his straining erection. 

“Or, we could just stay here and fuck all night” you felt his cock kick against you as you began rolling your hips against him. Your arousal already enough to soak through his crotch. Sitting up, you ran your fingers over the button and zip of his pants, wasting now time pulling his cock out you hovered over it. Running the tip of it through your juices.

“What are you doing? We haven’t- oh” he tried to protest your lack of foreplay, you could see it in the way he watched you that he was scared to hurt you, to just jump right into penetration; but as you sunk down on his cock, it became obvious to both of you, you were a lot more ready than he thought. 

As you paused, halfway down his dick, you waited to get used to him. The lack of foreplay didn’t help, but you were so desperate to finally have him inside of you that you couldn’t wait. Pushing through the slight pain as he stretched you so wonderfully. It didn’t take you long to get used to him, for the pain to turn to pleasure, but he sat still under you. Waiting for you to start moving. Now sunk to the hilt, you began the slow process of grinding down into him. His face twisting in pleasure as you used him for your own. You could feel where his fingernails were leaving indents in your skin, a sign he was trying his best to hold back. 

You angled yourself perfectly so that his cock was grinding that spot inside of you with every pass. The sound of your heavy breathing filling the room, slowly turning into soft moans and whimpers; only getting louder as you moved faster and rougher over him. 

Leaning down over him, you pressed a kiss to his lips, giving him some unknown signal that he was waiting for. His hand moved from your hip to the back of your neck, holding you against him as his tongue pushed itself it your mouth, gliding against each other’s as his own hips moved; matching your pace. 

It didn’t take long for either of you to reach your end. His hand snaking down between you both as he played with your clit, begging you to come on his cock. As your own orgasm came to tip his hips started faltering. Slamming up into yours at an uneven pace before he groaned into your mouth. Coming with you, and fucking you through your own after shocks, with the added benefit of using your pulsing cunt to milk his cock dry.

When you both finally came down, you rolled off of him, slumping to the mattress and letting your legs dangle over the edge with his. 

“I thought the first time we fucked as a married couple was supposed to be slow and loving, not a quickie” he was the first to break the silence. His head lolling over to look at you, his hair a mess and makeup smudged from the exertion. 

“I told you, we have hours for that. I just needed you” you admitted, trying to hide the sadness in your eyes. 

“Why the sadness then, cara?” He saw right through you. 

“Another time, I will tell you. Now is about just me and you in this moment” you rolled back on top of him, your lips running down his neck. 

“Okay, but I chose the pace this time, si?” You nodded against his neck “and I am going to make you cum many times before I fuck you” his cock already starting to harden under you. 

“Sounds good to me” you giggled against his neck, squeals being ripped from you as he rolled you over, the night only just starting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out. I had been struggling lately with mental health and unfortunately that came out in the form of struggling to write a chapter for this fic. The commitment of this fic is sometimes stressful and I unnecessarily stress myself out when it comes to updating this. So I’m sorry if you’ve been reading my one shots and wondering! Its here now, and ill be working on the next chapter slowly as well. Hopefully it wont be as long as this one and can be out sooner :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some second hand embarrassment inducing content at the end .. 
> 
> Bit of a filler chapter. Sorry this took so long to get ou. I think this might be the end of longer chapters. They might be 1.5-2k words from here on out so i can get them out faster and not put in so much content that i feel is unnecessary. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter in a month with log breaks inbetween and I’m just not happy with how much of this feels like useless filler, but i didnt want to delete and feel like ive wasted time. So I’m going tp start making chapters smaller to avoid that hopefully. So please do expect more regular updates!

“Andrea, we’re safe right?” You asked into the darkness. Your mind racing back to the vision of the man who was waving to you, the only Copia had the ghouls escort out. 

“Yes, Amore. Go to sleep” he spoke groggily, sleep having its claws deeply into him. Using the last of his strength to address you before the soft snores sounded through. _It didn’t take long for Copia to drift deeply into sleep, the hours quickly passing as only black clouded his mind. Until, for the first time in a long time, he dreamt._

_He was in his office, business as usual. His black cassock flowed around his legs as he scanned his bookshelves for a book that would aid him in his work. The birds chirped outside, and a breeze blew delicately through the window. Fluttering his papers slight but not enough to blow them clean off his desk._

_With slow steps that fell from muscle memory, he made his way back around his desk and to his chair. The air of the chair letting out a soft phoomf as he sat down without grace. Removing his gloves, he placed it softly to the side, with a quill now in his hand he picked up where he last left off. Writing words that seemed to make no sense to his mind, but perfect sense to his hand._

_Bang, bang, bang._

_Three loud knocks startled him, causing him to jump in his seat and smudge his writing. With a frustrated huff he beckoned whoever it was, in. The door opening slowly to reveal nothing but blackness beyond._

_“hello?” Copia yelled into the abyss, hoping for something to answer in return. “I demand you speak” nothing._

_He rose. Ready to walk over there and shut the door, but as he got to his feet laughter echoed from the other side, stopping him in his tracks._

_“Hello, Cardinal. It’s been a long time since we spoke” a man walked through the door. Dressed in suit much like the one he wore to his wedding, a top hat perched crooked on his head. “lovely wedding, by the way. It was a shame I couldn’t stay long” he made his way closer to Copia, stopping in the other side of the desk to stare at the ring now gracing his finger._

_“what do you want?” he asked the man, knowing who he was but too scared of his presence and what it could mean._

_“I’ve just come to warn you, dear Copia” the corner of his lipped quirked upward. He ran his finger along Copia’s desk, seemingly inspecting it for dust._

_“warn me about what? Am I no longer safe here? Do me and Belle need-“_

_He tsked loudly, “no, nothing of that sort.” He waved his hand at Copia, the movement alone scaring Copia enough to stop the sentence._

_“Then what, your eminence?” Copia felt his heart rate quickening as he watched the man walk back and forwards in his office._

_“The time is coming, Copia” three loud knocked echoed again, sounding like they were from another room._

_“Time for what? To do what I have promised?” his memories flashing back to the time he made his deal with Lucifer, promising to be his horseman when the time comes._

_“There’s still a while before that, don’t worry. But I will call on you soon for” he paused for a brief moment, his eyes darting to Copia, as black as the abyss from which he emerged “another matter.”_

_Three loud thumps sounded, again._

_“What do you mean?” Copia tried to clarify, desperate to._

_“That I can’t say, old friend. For that would jeopardize everything and I can’t have you doing that” he placed his two hands flat on Copia’s desk, his tone was menacing. Sending a strike of fear through Copia’s body. “Live as you have been” bang bang bang “Our time is up, Copia, now I must leave you”_

_“Yes, your eminence” Copia bowed awkwardly. Watching from his bent over state as best as he could as the man turned to leave._

_“Good things are coming your way, allow them to” he spoke once more then everything faded to black._

_Three loud bangs again echoed through Copia’s ears. This time your voice brought him out of the darkness with it._

_When he opened his eyes, he was in his bed. You were laying next to him, head buried under the blanket. Trying your best to stop the noise._

“Andrea, there’s someone at the door” you grumbled from inside of your ‘burrito’, cozy and unwilling to entertain whoever it was asking for either of your attentions. 

You both had only gotten to sleep a mere few hours ago. Having spent most of your night talking, giggling, and making love. Finally, just the two of you together as husband and wife. A statement that still felt so foreign. 

With a loud huff you listened as Copia sluggishly got out of the bed, searching through clothes on the floor just to find anything to cover his nakedness. When you peaked, you laughed at the image of him walking to the door with his coat jacket wrapped around his front. 

Bang, “yes, I’m coming” he cracked the door, making sure it hid his body just in case “what is it, dew?” 

“Hey, boss. Was told to take the wedding gifts to your apartment, but it’s locked. Aether sent me back here to get the key” 

“One moment” you could see Copia’s face clearly now, his face scrunched and hair tousled as he definitely looked like he was just roused from a wonderful sleep. “belle, where are your keys. I can’t find mine” 

You poked your head back out from under the covers. 

“uh, good question” you sat up slightly, still tired and wishing to be left alone again. “Probably in my bag that I bought yesterday” you thumped back down to your pillow. 

“And where is that?” Copia asked, his tone slightly annoyed. 

“I don’t know? Somewhere in here” you spoke muffled by your pillow, unwilling to entertain his morning mood. 

“That doesn’t help much” he spoke barely loud enough for you to hear him. 

“Not even 24 hours and you’re having your first fight, huh?” You both forgot about the fire ghoul currently standing in your doorway. He made a small sound and you could tell it was from the daggers he must’ve got from Copia. “It’s in the wardrobe” the fire ghoul continued. 

“what?” Copia asked, confused. 

“They asked me to place it in here last night, thought the wardrobe would be the best place for it,” the Ghoul spoke from the other side of the door, most of his vision of the room blocked.

You were listening to the exchange from the darkness of your cocoon. Listening as Copia stomped his way over to the armoire, a zip and rustling, and then the jangling of keys. “glad that’s over with” you mumbled for yourself as you hear your keys, listening intently as the door finally shut with a click. 

With an audible sigh, Copia walked his body back to the bed, dropping what he had covering him in the process. He dropped to bed, causing you to slightly bounce under the weight of him. He laid on his back with his eyes closed. You watched him waiting for his eyes to open and look at you, but they didn’t. His breathing heavy from the drastic change from relaxation to having to exert energy he didn’t have.

“You’re grumpy” you said, moving the blanket out of the way of your mouth to speak clearly. 

“I’m not” a blatant lie, his eyes still remaining closed. 

“Yes” you cracked a slight smile, knowing what he’s reply would be. 

“I’m not” he asserted, his eyes remaining closed but his face said otherwise. 

He was slightly annoyed, and it was at you. Knowing this information, you couldn’t go to sleep and let it fester, so you did what you knew best. You swung one of your legs onto the other side of him, pushing yourself up until you were straddling him and your eyes level with his. His lids now opened as he stared back at you with confusion,. Waiting for your next move. You were going to force him into a better mood with one of the best ways you knew how to. You leaned your head down to his neck, kissing just the side and trailing your lips where you could. Your tongue coming out to leave small trails of saliva across his skin. 

“You’re grumpy” you whispered to his skin, ambling up his jawline and to his ear. You nibbled on the soft flesh, revelling in the feeling of his hands coming to your hips. 

“I’m not” his eyes wondered your form, stopping briefly to admire your chest. Stark naked and straddling him, you could feel his cock twitch in interest against your thigh.“Oh, but you are” you pushed him, knowing well you were only going to make matters worse if you kept going. “Cara, please. I am not in the mood”“Oh, so you admit you’re in a mood?” His eyes rolling as his mouth curled slightly. Your lips returned to his neck. Kissing as much of the skin there as you could. You gave your hips a confident roll down, letting him know your intentions fully. 

“Again?” he asked as you kissed down his sternum. 

“Again? What do you mean again?” you asked with a smirk on your face. Looking back up to him with your chin resting on him.

“after last night I would assume you’d be sated for the day at least” his eyes never left you, watching you trail your kisses further down his torso. “I don’t even think I could get it up” he admitted, which caused you to laugh. 

“Ever heard of the honeymoon phase?”, you snuck your hand between both your bodies. Grabbing his naked cock, you stroked him slowly. His eyes watching you with adoration. You could feel him start to harden in your hand as you moved your lips over his chest, softly licking and nipping at his nipples as you did so. Telling he was enjoying the attention by how his dull fingernails dug into your hips, trying desperately to move you over him. 

“Oh, what a surprise” you looked down at his hard member throbbing in your hand, “it would seem you could still get hard after all, hm?”With no warning, he flipped you onto your back with a growl. His lips beginning their assault on your neck. Kissing feverishly at your pulse point and drawing a moan from you. 

Bang, bang, bang.

“Unholy fuck” Copia explained angrily into your neck, annoyed at yet another intrusion. 

Removing himself from you, he walked angrily over to the door. He didn’t even bother to find anything to hide himself. Using only the door as his cover “what-“ he swung the door opened, shocked when he saw Papa III standing on the other side. 

“Good morning to you too, Cardinale, and to Mrs Cardinale” he yelled through the small crack Copia was allowing “get dressed Cardinal, we are going to have breakfast in my office. You can be from your wife for a few hours, no?” 

Copia’s head turned back to look at you, a silent plea in his eyes for you to say that he is still needed in bed. The situation hilarious to you.

“No, it’s okay Papa. You can take him for the day, gives me a small break” you smiled wickedly at him. 

“I’ll be there in a few, Papa” he sounded slightly disappointed. 

You mouthed a small “I Love You” at him and you got a smile and head shake in return. 

You watched him from your stop in the bed, still warmed under the covers as he searched around the room for clean clothes that weren’t just his vestments. His hard dick still standing tall, he didn’t even seem to care that it wasn’t being dealt with. Happy to let it go away on its own. 

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom with his hair slicked back, makeup on, wearing some slacks and a dress shirt; he looked like the Copia you knew and loved. So handsome he made your heart swell. He sat on your side of the bed, close enough for you to touch, sliding his shoes on his feet. He quickly turned and practically jumped on you. Placing his arms on either side of your body to trap you under his weight. 

“this is how I would have preferred to spend my morning” he learnt down, giving you a soft kiss to your lips, “on top of you” he repeated the motion, “hearing my beautiful wife screaming my name” he kissed you again, this time adding a push of his hips into you, a small moaning slipping from your lips as he kissed you again. 

You manoeuvred your hands from out from under the blanket, bringing them so they were holding onto his neck. Keeping his lips attached to you. You tried as best as you could to bring your legs up to wrap around his waist, but unfortunately the blanket being pinned between both of you refused to allow that to happen. 

“But, unfortunately, I have breakfast to get to” he pulled away from you with a smug smirk sitting up on his haunches, he looked down at his watch “well brunch considering its nearly noon, but you will be alright here by yourself, si?. I will not go if you ask it of me” the smug grin never leaving his face as he continued his crawl off the bed. 

“Go, get out of here” you threw a pillow from his side of the bed at him as he walked away. 

“ai!” he caught the pillow “in a moment” he said as he held it tight to him. Placed over his lower stomach and waist. 

“why in a moment?” you leaned up into your forearm, staring at him just standing in the middle of the room. 

“Heh, uh” his eyes gestured downwards. 

“You’ve only got yourself to blame for that” rolled your eyes as you flopped back down onto the bed. Bringing the plush blanket up and tucking it completely under your chin. Your mind planning your day already. 

“I know” 

* * *

_“Ah, Copia! So wonderful of you to finally join us” they greeted Copia the second he walked into Papa’s office. All the Emeritus sat on Papa’s couch, seemingly waiting for him._

_“come, come, let us celebrate!” Primo gestured towards the coffee table. Currently covered in multiple cheese, deli meats, and fresh bottles of wine._

_“Charcuterie and wine? Its not even noon yet” Copia spoke as he made his way to the gap in the couches._

_Primo and Dante sat together on one of Papa’s luxurious leather couches, while Papa sat alone on the other. Leaving room for Copia to sit next to him. All the brothers having already got a glass of wine in front of them, Papa leaned over to pour Copia his own._

_“Si, as fratello said, we are celebrating!” Papa announced In his usual dramatic fashion._

_“And what is it we are celebrating?” Copia asked, forgetting of the events not even 24 hours earlier._

_“Your marriage, Andrea,” Dante spoke, the look plastered on his face of a man speaking to an idiot. “and also we have not all been in a room like this, together, for a long time.”_

_“si, also wine is a great hangover cure” Papa announced as he poured himself another wine. Reaching over to the platter, he grabbed himself a few pieces of cheese, offering a few to Copia._

_“No, no. I cannot eat cheese” the silence in the room was thick, all three brothers’ eyes on Copia like he had just said he had said something holy. “Belle, she does not like it when I eat cheese.”_

_“Why? Cheese is delicious?” Papa replied._

_“how can you be Italian and not eat cheese?” Dante added._

_“Well-“ Copia paused for a moment, his eyes darting to all the other pairs on him “I am lactose intolerant”_

_“Si, and? I have not seen this lactose intolerant stop you before?” Papa was leaning over to Copia, his elbow on his knee. Copia could feel himself burning under their gaze._

_“Yes, but uh, Belle does not like the-“ Copia paused, trying to think of how to phrase the sentence without getting ridiculed “the, heh, repercussions” he could feel the bead of sweat starting to roll down his temple._

_“I’m still not hearing a good reason to not try this Camembert, it is very good. You have to try some” Primo agreed with Papa. Both pushing Copia, knowing Copia wasn’t a man to really push back at a superior. Even if this was just a brunch among friends._

_“si, okay, Papa. If it will get you to shut up” Copia reluctantly took a piece of the Camembert on one cracker sitting next to it on the plate. The second it touched his tongue, he let out a porn star worthy moan. It had been too long since Copia enjoyed such a thing._

_“where is she today, Andrea?” Primo leant over, pouring Copia a glass of wine and handing it to him by the stem._

_“She is back up in my room. No doubt enjoy the peace and quiet” he smiled softly to himself. Twirling the wine in his hand and taking a small sniff of the red liquid._

_“It quite upset me when I tried to find you both last night and couldn’t, I was hoping to get to know her a little more”_

_“Heh, uh, yes- “Copia’s hand came up to run across the back of his neck “she is a lot like me, doesn’t enjoy parties too much so when she asked to turn in how could I say no?”_

_“Needed to consummate the marriage quickly, eh?” Papa blurted out, slapping Copia on his shoulder as he did so, enjoying Copia choking on his wine._

_“Alessandro, please.” Dante spoke authoritatively, scolding his younger brother._

_“scusi, I jest” Papa sat back against the sofa, his lips upturned in a coy smile, “what about you, Dante. You disappeared not too long after?”_

_“yes, well. When you have a beautiful woman on your arm one can’t help but wish to be alone with her” Dante replied as he took a sip of his own wine, revelling in the taste of it on his tongue._

_“I got little chance to speak to her since you both got here. Perhaps we can all catch up with a proper dinner?” Copia suggested, looking around at the brothers, all nodding in reply._

_“Yes, we shall do that. Since I didn’t have a chance to meet your beloved when you both visited my home” Primo spoke in reply._

_“Your home?” Copia turned to him confused,_

_“Yes, you don’t think Dante is the one keeping the garden alive, do you?”_

_“Uh, no, I thought that was his ghouls?”_

_“They do mostly the lawns, but I tend to the gardens.”Copia sat there in silence for a small bit. The information he had just received, feeling guilty, he had not known that the oldest of the brothers had lived on the same bit of land. Feeling guilty for not knowing, not taking Belle to meet him._

_“I’m sorry, Lorenzo. If I had known-“_

_“Do not worry yourself, Andrea” Primo interrupted him with a raise of his hand, silencing the other man “you did not know because I did not want people to know. Though I will admit it was bad judgment on my part, if I had known you had been so serious about this Isabelle, I would have attempted to meet her”“I can text her if you would like? Ask her to come-““No, no. I will stay here for a few weeks more, some clergy business that involves all of us here for the time being. There will be plenty of time for that.”_

_“Yes, plenty of time for wine and pleasantries, hm?” Dante finally spoke, raising his glass and nodding at Copia. “Its been a while since we’ve all just been able to enjoy each other’s company, so a toast” everyone else’s glasses followed, 4 glasses in the air waiting to clink together “to family”_

_“To family” the other three men repeated. Their glassing clinking together and filling the room._

Barely out of the bathroom, fresh from your afternoon shower. You were placing on your basic lounge wear (which consisted mostly of Copia’s clothes) there was a timid knock at the door. 

Slightly annoyed, but not enough to ignore it; you approached the door. cracking it, your face lighting up when you saw it was Emilie on the other side. 

“hey! What are you doing here? This is supposed to be everyone’s day off, to relax and get over the hangovers” you opened the door fully to her, allowing her to enter the room. 

“yeah, I didn’t drink much last night so I’m free and bored in a church I haven’t stood in” she paused for a moment “in years. Dante’s with-“

“Copia and his brothers, yeah. They came and stole Andrea about an hour or so ago. I haven’t been keeping track of the time” you laughed. 

“Understandable, but since we haven’t had much time to catch up since Dante made us late, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee? Maybe take me to this coffee shop everyone’s always talking about?”

“Funny you should say that considering I was planning on heading there at some point to check up on things, but let me get changed into clothes that aren’t... Well, this,” you gestured to yourself, “and I’ll let Copia know I’m heading out” 

“Cool and tell him to pass on the message?”

“Of course, sit. Please. I’ll just jump in the bathroom to get changed” 

With a silent nod you grabbed the clothes from your overnight bag and headed into the bathroom to change. With your hair now brushed, and yourself looking semi presentable, you picked up your phone to message your new husband. 

[1:43pm] Hey, assuming you’re having fun and hoping you’re not working! I’m going to head to the shop for the rest of the day (call me a hypocrite and you’ll never see me in that red lingerie ever again). Just going to check to make sure the girls have everything handled before we leave. Especially with the new guy. 

Also, let Dante know that Em is with me. Love you, *panda emoji*” 

* * *

“Rosalitas?” Ems smiled as she looked at the giant window sticker on your front window.

“Copia’s rat” you smiled back, opening the door for her and allowing her in first. 

Walking into the shop first, Em’s walked around with a face that said she was in awe. The store not being that busy at the moment, customers only coming for take away. It left you both alone to chat quietly while the Sisters handled everything up front. Giving you a small acknowledgment as you walked in the door.

You watched as Emilie walked over to the far wall, her hands trailing over the exposed brick as she directed her eyes down it to the frames. 

“Yeah, we binged watched a renovation show just before we were due to design this place” you walked to take a seat at a table next to her. 

“I can tell, it’s definitely you. It has a friendly vibe to it. I could definitely sit in front of the fire all day in winter.”“That’s why we got it” you smiled at her as she joined you. Alicia making her way over to you both with a smile on her face. 

“Hey, boss. You’re Emilie, yeah?” She held her hand out to Em to shake “I saw you last night dancing with Emeritus the Second, you’re his girlfriend?” Emilie’s cheeks immediately pinked hearing the term. 

“Uh, I wouldn’t say we-“ “Oh, come on. You are, don’t sell it short.” You butt in, watching her smile as it spread even more. “I was Papa III’s for a while if it makes you feel any better” Alicia replied. 

“His girlfriend?” You asked, confused. Knowing that Papa wasn’t really the type for relationships. 

“Well.. no, but we fucked a lot, and he took me on dates, so. That’s enough for me” she smiled again, as Mary yelled at her from behind the counter where she was teaching the new employee Matthew how to use the POS machine. Easily hearing the conversation in the (thankfully) empty café. 

“Get him to put through my usual order,” you nodded over to him “he needs the practice.”

“Sure, and what about you, Em?” 

“Uh, I’ll have whatever Belle is having, thank you” Em spoke softly. 

“Sure thing, two chocolate milks coming right up” Alicia spoke before turning and heading back to the counter. 

You conversation with Em continuing long into the afternoon. The outside world around you both a blur as you got lost in the conversation. You had always enjoyed Emilie’s company. Since you had first met her she had definitely become one of your closest friends, and for her you were grateful. It wasn’t until she paused, looking down at her empty cup and using her straw to stir the near melted ice that you sensed something may be wrong. 

“Hey, you ok?” You asked at her sudden mood change. 

“Dante said I shouldn’t say anything-“ her words had you nervous “but your friends, that were at the wedding?” 

“Yes? What about them?” You asked, your heart beating as you worried about what was coming next. 

“I don’t think you should call them your friends anymore.”

“…oh” you had a feeling about where this was going. Knowing that they weren’t strangers to drama, your worries eased. 

“They just said some not so nice things about the church, about.. Copia-“

“They what?” Hearing that the spoke rudely of Copia filled you with anger. You had known the possibility of inviting them might end with you defending the Church in some way, but you had never expected them to speak ill of your husband. 

“Yeah, listen. Don’t worry, okay? They’re not really your friends, and they shouldn’t even be in your mind. You have me, the entire Emeritus family and church… you’ve got so many good people now, you’re better without them” 

You explained to Emilie how you weren’t surprised. You hadn’t asked her what specifically they said, frankly you didn’t even know if you wanted to know. You trusted Em, and if it was enough for her to tell you to end those friendships for good, then that’s what you’d do. Though finally burning that bridge made you sad inside. 

* * *

Emilie didn’t stay for much longer after that. With the store closing, you offered to stay back with Matthew to teach him how to close. Not wanting to keep the Sisters in your church any longer, knowing Em herself was probably itching to get back to Dante.You were standing at the large window at the front of the store, using your windex bottle with a paper towel to clean the hand prints that had occurred through the day. Stopping when you felt eyes on you. 

Across the street stood the same man you saw last night, his hand coming up to slowly wave at you as the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. Your blood ran cold as it finally clicked in your brain who it was. Wondering why he had made an appearance in your life once more, scared of what his presence meant. 

Your mind darting back to all the conversations you had with Copia. Repeatedly asking him if you were safe, if the threat was gone, and his answer being the same every time; “we are safe, Tesoro.” 

But now seeing him, your doubts started to grow once more. You stood staring at him, he didn’t even seem to blink as he was staring back. That worry in your gut that had always been simmering, now feeling like it was about to boil over. 

And with one passing truck he was gone, your feelings gone with him. It was like he was never there, like this was all in your imagination. You didn’t even register the sound of the front bell dinging as the door was open. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but where closed” Matthew spoke as he halted his sweeping. 

“Ah, you must be Matthew, si?” The familiar voice had your head darting to look, your mind finally broken out of its fixation as you laid eyes on your husband, “I’m sorry we have not had a chance to meet, but I am Copia” 

Matthew froze, his eyes darting from Copia’s gloved hand to his face and back. Scared, like he was about to be reprimanded. Slowly he reached out to shake Copia’s hand, quickly turning back to sweep with more conviction than he had before. You watched as Copia smiled at the boy and turned to walk towards you. A plastic take away bag in his hand.

“My love” he leaned in and kissed you on the lips, his moustache tickling you softly. “I had stopped by that Thai place that you like. Thought you might like some take out after a busy day.” He opened the bag, placing a container of Pad Thai onto the table. No bean sprouts or peanuts, just how you like it. 

“Thank you-“ your stomach growled “I’ve just been trying to close up, too busy thinking about food” you chuckled softly. 

Pulling the chair out for you to sit, Copia gently pushed it back in before rushing to get some cutlery and two plates. One serving of the pad Thai enough to fill you both. “You tell me not to spend my day off working, but here I find you” Copia placed half of the noodle dish on your plate. 

“I know, but.. I couldn’t help it.” You took your first bite, moaning as the food touched your tongue. Your eyes darting to Copia’s lips as he pulled his bottom lip into his teeth, biting enough for you to get the message. “How was your day?” You broke him out of his own trance “I can smell the wine on your moustache, ”

“Wh-what?” Copia asked, shocked at the statement “you can’t smell-“

“Oh yeah. That bad boy absorbs smells like it is its job” you giggled, mouth full. Copia’s cheeks turning red. “Why do you think I make you go and wash your face after you eat me out” Copia almost spitting out the food that was in his mouth.

“Cara” he spoke in a hushed tone, that one you knew all too well when he liked what you were saying but didn’t want anyone to overhear. “Hurry, lets finish this and clean up so we can go home” you flashed him a small smile as he agreed. 

A little over an hour later, you were standing out the front locking the door. Matthew long gone having already been dismissed left you and Copia alone to walk back to your apartment hand in hand. Enjoying the fresh twilight air. 

You both let out a sigh of relief as you walked back into your apartment. Groaning slightly when you turned on the lights and gifts were piled on your couch. 

“Well, guess its straight to bed then” Copia spoke as he kicked his shoes off. 

Walking with him into the bedroom, you both stopped as you stared at one gift sitting lonely on your bed. Wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a gold bow, you knew exactly who it was from. 

“Of course he did” you walked over to it, picking it up and nodding. It felt heavier than it looked “what do you think is in here?” You asked Copia, who was currently unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Knowing Papa, x rated” he tossed his shirt to the floor as you began opening the gift. 

“You know him well” you spoke as Copia looked at you confused. A small note sitting on top of the contents of the box “a piece of me for memories you wish to relive” you were slightly confused. Looking to Copia as you pulled out a purple dildo with a harness, “he did not…” 

“I think he did, cara” 

“No way, this is not a mould of his dick. No way. I refuse to believe it” you laughed at the absurdity of it all. Pulling a few more sex toys out of the box, that weren’t mimics of his actual appendages. “Does he not believe we don’t already own these?” 

“Apparently not” Copia flopped onto your bed. Just in a pair of briefs and black socks. His legs spread wide as his head rest in the middle of the pillows “Come join me, Mia dea. We will worry about it tomorrow” 

“Mm I will join you, but I think we have some unfinished business to attend to” you pulled off your own shirt, slowly lifting it over your head as you shook your hips. Humming a small tune to yourself as you did so. Repeating the same slow motion with your pants. Copia’s head cocked to the side as he took in the small strip you were giving him. 

His eyes already blown with lust as you crawled up the bed towards him. You could see his cock quickly hardening under the thin material as he took in the sight of you just in your underwear. Situating yourself between his legs, your you left your left hand to rest on his right thigh as your left softly rubbed up and down. 

“Si, unfinished business” he finally spoke. His chest rising and falling in anticipation.

“Should I tease you, like you like to tease me?” You planted a small kiss to his thigh, using your teeth to slightly nip at the skin in promises of what’s to come 

“No, Mia dolce. Please-“ he began to beg as you latched your lips onto his thigh once more. This time sucking on his flesh until a mark formed from your lips. A hiss escaping from his own lips as his legs tensed and hips thrust slightly upwards. The cock now to full hardness. 

You continued your assault on his thighs. Kissing, sucking, and biting the part of his body you loved most. His moans and whimpers for more spurring you on. His cock twitching and kicking in its confines, you could see the brief wet patch from where he was leaking pre-cum. 

“Cara” he sounded worried. His voice strained like he was trying to hold back. “Cara, stop. Per favore” his hands gripped into the sheets as you pulled back slightly. Worried about what was happening. 

When his face softened, you were confused. Your brain slowly coming to the realisation of what was happening when the smell hit your nose. 

“Andrea, what the fuck” you shouted as you jumped to cover your nose. 

“I’m sorry” Copia jumped from the bed, running to the bathroom. His face red as he rushed as quick as he could. “Did you fucking… did you eat dairy?!”

“Si” he yelled from beyond the bathroom door “I’m sorry, cara. I was pressured!”

“Pressured?! Copia this is horrid” you moved to open all the windows in the bedroom, trying your best to rid the smell.

It didn’t take long for Copia to carefully make his way out of the bathroom. Like a scared rat, he eyed you from the corner of the door, waiting for you to say more.

“Well, if you ever want to turn me off again, at least you know how to” you spoke from your seat on the windowsill. Enjoying the fresh air through the window.

Copia walked quickly to you, hands out in front of him like a begging man. Which, in this moment, he was. 

“I am so sorry, cara. I know I shouldn’t have but cheese, cara. It is so good” 

“Was the cheese worth no sex tonight?” You asked, smiling. Trying to hold in your laugh at the absurdity of it. 

“Well, no. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of your cunt around my cock” his voice was dark, full of lust. Like a switch had been flipped. He was on his knees, hands now on your thighs. 

“Thank you, but I’m sorry. That really threw me out of the mood” 

He sat back on his haunches “understandable.”

“I’m going to go shower” you leant down to him, your hands cupping his cheeks “I love you, Andrea, but sometimes you make it hard to do so” you smiled into the kiss.

“And the same to you, Mia amore. But”

“But what…” you asked him, your day filled with enough worry already this didn’t help.

“You may want to wait 10 minutes”

“You’re disgusting” you laughed as you pushed his shoulders. Almost losing his balance as he reached behind him for support. “I guess I can skip it and we can lay in bed” You both stood. 

Once both of your heads hit the pillow, it didn’t take long for either of you to fall asleep. Slowly being lulled by the sound of the wind blowing softly through the window. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the day Belle and Copia leave for their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ao3 did its weird thing where it messed with the formatting a bit, i think i got everything but who knows. so if you notice anything weird abot paragraphs or whatever im sorry

_The sun hadn’t even started its ascent into the sky when Copia awoke from his sleep, and with the throbbing need in his pants there was no way he was going back to sleep anytime soon. Needing to deal with the issue one way or another, he turned to his side. His eyes landing on the back of his wife’s shadowed form. Her body facing away from him and in the fetal position, perfect for him to slip in behind her._

_As he moved his body forward, he placed his arm around her waist. Effectively pulling their bodies closer. He let out a small sigh as she wiggled her ass back to get more comfortable against him. His lip clenched hard between his teeth as he tried his best not to moan at the contact._

_“Belle” he whispered softly as he kissed her shoulder. His eyes locked on her sleeping features. Hoping and praying she would wake any moment. “Belle” he spoke again, more sing song. His hand coming up to move some of her hair out of the way, giving him more room to kiss up her neck._

_She stirred softly, but not enough to signal that she was awake yet. He hadn’t even noticed his hips slowly rolling into the cleft of her ass, wanting so desperately for relief._

_“Andrea…” she spoke, her voice muffled but the pillow she was comfortable in._

_“Baby-“ he breathed into her ear, a shiver radiating through his body now he knew she was awake, “baby I had the most, ungh, wonderful dream” the underside of his cock head slid against her ass perfectly._

_“mm?” she turned her head slightly to look at him, her eyebrow raised._

_“I had a dream that - cazzo, that my head was between your legs” his grip on her hip tightened slightly as he so desperately chased more stimulation._

_“Yeah?” she purred, spurring him on._

_“My tongue collecting everything you offered, you tasted so good” he slowed down his movements slightly. “thought about getting a real taste of you” he worried the skin on her shoulder with his teeth, his tongue coming out to dart along her skin. His breath hot on the wet patch “wanted to wake you... Like this”_

_“And why didn’t you?” Her words shocked him still. Moving his own head, he tried to get a better look of her in the dark._

_“Really?”_

She could sense the change in his voice “of course” she replied “getting woken up by your talented tongue would be a dream”.

You could feel his hips started to pick up again. His hard cock grinding so wonderfully into you. You let out a small moan as his noises sent shock waves straight to your core. You wished he would touch you, but he seemed too far gone into his own pleasure to think about anything more than his cock against you.

“Waking up and feeling you slowly working me awake, so desperate to wake me just so you can get your own release.”

“Will you let me cum?” he asked, desperate in your ear. His breath heaving.

“Of course. After being such a good boy for me, how could I not give you a reward?” his hands gripped onto your skin tighter as his hips pushed harder into you, “its just would you be good enough to be allowed to fuck into me? To use me as your own personal sex doll? Or would you take too long to make me cum that I would only allow you my hand?”

“Cazzo, hng” his entire body moved up and down you with the effort just to get more from you. Sticking your ass back slightly into him, you revelled in his groan of satisfaction. Both your hips moving in rhythm perfectly.

“or maybe I wouldn’t let you cum at all. Surely waking me up from my sleep for your own selfish desires wouldn’t be something a good boy does”.

“si, si” he seemed to be incapable of forming a coherent sentence, letting you know he was close.

“are you going to cum for me now? Going to dirty our sheets and sleep in the for the rest of the night”

“Si- cazzo, ”

You moved your hand up his neck, tangling it in his hair and pulling sharply.

“Cum for me then, show me how desperate you are for me”.

“ha, hng” his body stilled, only twitching with a few aborted thrusts as you felt the wetness hit the back of your bed shirt, beginning to slowly soak through to your skin. “Cara, I’m-“he was breathing heavily into your neck. His words struggling to form.

“Sh, here help me pull off my shirt” you sat up, Copia moving carefully behind you as to not sit in the seed that had landed on the sheets.

Carefully, he moved your hair out of the way and guided your shirt up with you. Making sure that the soaked fabric made no more contact with you than it needed too. Once it was off you, you used it to wipe up any drops on the bed linen. Feeling disgusting for doing so but it being the middle of the night, it was not really the time to be changing the bed sheets.

Laying back down on his side of the bed, Copia made room for you to come over and snuggle next to him. Hoping you yourself would not have to lie in his drying cum.

“Goodnight, amore. It Is going to be a big day tomorrow and we’ll need the rest” he whispered into your hair as he planted a kiss on your crown.

“When do you plan on telling me where we’re going?” You turned slightly, only his silhouette visible in the dark.

“You will see when we get to the airport” you could hear the smile in his voice. “Just know it’ll be a long trip. So pack whatever you can to keep you entertained in your carry on”“I wasn’t saying anything in the heat of the moment, you know?” you continued on.

“hm?”

“The amount of times I’ve woken you up by putting your cock in my mouth, I would not complain if the favour was returned”

He groaned audibly into you “okay, Mia dea.” He planted a kiss to your head once more. “we should get some sleep before you make me hard again, eh?” “you’re always hard for me” you had turned from him, but the smile on your face was clear in your voice.

“si, heh, but we should really get back to sleep, cara” he kissed your neck before resting his head on his own pillow as you both fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

By the time your eyes reopened again, Copia was gone from your bed. Only a singular note left on his pillow to give you any information.  
  
_Belle, I have gone to see Sister Imperator and Papa before we leave. Pack your bags as best you can, Aether will be around at about 2pm to take them to the car. Though I do not doubt you will complain to me later about how you should have packed with me, I look forward to saying, “I told you so.”_

 _-C  
  
_The attitude of his note made you laugh, but you were curious how he snuck out without you knowing and doing it so early too. With a groan you turned to your side to look at Copia’s bedside clock, groaning again as it read 12:30pm. How tired must you have been last night to sleep near 12 hours? Praying that you had overslept and hopefully would be much more tired as you boarded the plane. Thankfully, you did not feel like you needed to rush. All the clothes you usually wore on a day-to-day basis were currently sitting in a few dry-cleaning bags. Copia having sent both yours and his clothes to be cleaned by the clergy and have them promptly returned to you today.

Stepping out of your bed, you grabbed the suitcase you had purchased specially for this trip. One that you could easily recognise on pick up. Copia’s, filling you with anxiety, was just a black average suitcase that he tied a gold ribbon to. He must have taken the ribbon off the gift that Papa had given to you both, the ribbon making you think of the box.

The box full of sex toys. You knew Papa had gotten them for you as a joke, or so you hoped, but considering it was the second wedding gift he had given–it had to be a joke. But that still would not stop you from using them. Who has ever complained about free sex toys? So, you carefully packed them into the bottom of your suitcase. Hopefully hiding them well enough for Copia not to see them.

With your clothes folded nicely in the bag (nicely for you but knowing they didn’t compare to his nicely Copia would have packed his clothes.) Not that it matters how nicely you folded clothes, they were about to be manhandled and thrown about on a plane for a few hours. They would not be packed anywhere as nice at the end. Breaking out of your empty thoughts, your suitcase was fully packed, ready with your essentials and you were ready to go. Still with 45 minutes until Aether arrived to pick you up. All you had to do was wait.

_“Cardinal, so you understand why this is important?”. Imperator sat across from Copia at her desk. Her hands clasped in front of her, a pile of manilla envelops under her hands._

_“Yes, Sister. But I am unsure why I need to choose 2 candidates on my honeymoon, or why we even need two new cardinals at all?” Copia protested. When Imperator asked him to attend a meeting before leaving, he did not expect that it would be to take work with him on his vacation away. “Cardinal, I should not need to explain my reasoning to you. We are holding some ceremonies when you get back, and unfortunately for you, you are the only one I trust on such matters. So I am asking you nicely, please. At least give them a look over?”_

_Copia sat slightly stunned. He had never heard Imperator say please for paperwork to be done. She must realise how important this time off is for him, and how she had sensed his complete lack in wishing to do this. But unfortunately for Copia, he knew how important stuff like this was. And unfortunately for him he had a whole 24 hours of travelling a head of him to go over these files. Though, he would not admit it. He was slightly grateful for the forced distraction.  
  
_Finally, Aether had arrived, and you were in the car heading to pick up Copia from the church. You already felt yourself in holiday mode. Ready to relax and do nothing for the next 2 weeks or, well, nothing of importance. You eagerly looked forward to spending the next two weeks with Copia just doing your own thing. Just being you with no stresses outside. Affecting anything.

Pulling up to the church was just as you expected. Copia not waiting on the steps by himself, instead he was engaged in conversations with the Papa’s, all of them, and Sister Imperator. You had assumed they all wished to send you off; and that they did.

With Copia opening the door, you stood out to wrap your arm around his waist. His arm now resting around your shoulder as the conversation continued like normal.

“Cardinal, make sure you send us plenty of pictures and let us know how it is going” Primo spoke, looking from you to Copia “and please don’t forget our plans for when you get back. I very much look forward to learning more about you, Belle,” he smiled softly at you while grabbing your hand and kissing the back of your knuckles; a move you have gotten very much used to with this group of people.

“fratello, please. Do not get sappy” Dante turned to his brother, Papa the Third, who was currently wiping a tear away with his white cotton glove.

“I cannot help it, stronzo. The wedding coupled with two of my favourite peoples leaving for a while has my emotions out of balance,” he sniffled.

“Don’t worry, Papa. You will hear from us.” You left Copia’s side to get closer to him, wrapping your arm around him in a hug and whispering in his ear “I’ve packed your gifts, so you can guarantee Andrea is going to have a wonderful time” he replied with a small “oh”

“oh, I hope you both have a wonderful time. You still do not know where you’re going yet?” Papa asked.

“no, he still hasn’t told me.” You turned to Copia, who blushed and turned away from you. Why he was embarrassed, a mystery to you.

“You really still haven’t told her?!” Emilie asked, who was currently standing next to Dante. Open in showing off their relationship now. She stood close to him now, they might as well be joined at the hip. From all the stories you heard of Dante, it was nice to see him be so openly settled with someone within the church.

“No, Sister. She does so much for me that I want to truly surprise her with a trip that equals a dream” his blush travelled up to his ears. His whole face blushing now.

“Never took you for the romantic type, Cardinal” she replied to him.

“For her, of course” he seemed to stand a little taller, a little straighter at his statement. “for without her, I would not be the man I am-“

“okay, getting a little too sappy for me too” you interrupted him. Laughing slightly as you felt your own cheeks heat up.

“Cardinal, I think it’s time for you both to leave. You do not wish to be late, ” Imperator spoke for the first time since you arrived. While handing Copia a stack of envelops.

“I agree.” Copia spoke towards you, “shall we, mia cara?”

The goodbyes were quick and you and Copia were in the car on the way to the airport in no time. You felt a sense of relief as you watched the church disappeared from view.

* * *

“Are you excited, amore?” Copia’s hand rested on your thigh, intermittently squeezing it. Aether had just pulled into the airport, trying to find a space to drop you both off.

“I’m excited to finally see where we’re going” you flashed him a smile “then, I will get excited about the trip” your smile broadened into a toothy grin.

Copia could not help but smile back “that you will, Tesoro. I can already tell you that you will”.

“A little overconfident, don’t you think?”

“heh, maybe, but I would like to believe that I know you enough by now. after all I am your husband, si?”

“That’s true. I trust you”. Entering the airport, things were not as busy as you thought they were going to be. There were two types of people currently in there; one group seemed to be like tired zombies, all leaving the airport after coming in off a long flight. Or like you, who was just arriving and excited to be travelling.

Copia guided you through the airport, to a smaller airline within there.

“Qantas?” you turned to him, feeling like you had heard the airline before, but not being able to remember which country it was from.

“mmm Qantas”, he repeated back to you, smirking as you both approached the man sitting behind the desk. Handing both your passports to him, he went on the usual spiel about asking if either of you had any dangerous goods, which neither of you did, and quickly handed your passports back to you with your boarding passes. Your luggage disappearing down the conveyer belt.

“alright Mr and Mrs Copia” he spoke, and you felt tingles down your spine hearing your new title “Enjoy your trip to Brisbane, ”

“Brisbane? As in Australia?” You turned to Copia. Your carry-on bag on your shoulder and your hand in his as you walked towards security.

“si” he looked at her with a proud smile on his face. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arrival in Brisbane Australia!

Stepping out into the hot Australian air you immediately were met with mixed feelings. Having gotten on the plane in a colder climate meant that you were dressed head to toe in clothes for the colder weather. Upon checking your phone, the weather in Brisbane was soaring into the 30s c / 80s F and you could feel the sweat starting to bead in the places that displeased you most.

“Where is this driver” Copia stood on the curb, staring at his watch. He had set it to Australian Eastern Standard Time before you had gotten on the plane “it is 4:37pm. I know our plane landed a little late, but he should be here” he seemed to be getting frustrated himself. Being dressed in all black was not that smartest of choices. Thankfully, he was smart enough not to put on face paint.  
  
“Probably stuck in traffic, I’m sure he’s nearly here” you tried to curb his frustrations a little, but by the way his hair stuck to his forehead, you knew you wouldn’t have much luck “should we go back inside and wait for him?” you asked as you sat on your suitcase. Feeling the item rock back and forwards dangerously under your weight.

“perhaps, but I- finally” he threw his arms up as a black car pulled in front of you both.  
  
“Sorry to keep you both waiting, cardinal.” A man with blonde wavey hair walked around the car and held his hand out to shake Copia’s “traffic was a nightmare, hope you weren’t waiting too long?”  
  
Copia stuck out his hand to return the handshake “no, not long at all. Our plane landed later than scheduled”  
  
“Good to hear, mate” the man in his 30s spoke as he loaded the suitcases into the boot of the car.

Both you and Copia got into the car. You turned to smile at Copia and asked him the all-important question, “Cardinal?”  
  
“Si, we have a few followers down here, but not enough for them to start their own branch. So, they just do their own thing, growing the word as they can”  
  
“oh, that’s cool” you replied, genuinely shocked that the word of the emeritus church could reach so far.

“Okay,” the man got into the driver’s seat “it should be about a 1.5-hour drive down to the coast. Traffic was all inbound so hopefully its smooth sailing”  
  
“Thank you,” Copia spoke “but do you mind if we raise the partition. We’ve had a long journey”.

“no problems, mate. Ill let you know when we’re arrived” the black partition in between the driver and the back seat went up. The air con of the car blowing harder than it needed to be, but the cold of the air being more than welcomed.  
  
Moving closer to you, Copia leaned his head on your shoulder. Taking the moment to relax and appreciate not being stuck on that plane any longer. The plane rides themselves were not too bad, but going 10 hours in the air, then having a 4-hour layover and another 13-hour flight to Australia was horrid on the body. No matter how good you could go without sleep.

You could tell by Copia’s body and the way he kept moving his legs that he still struggled to get comfortable in a seat, much like he struggled on the plane. Which shocked you, considering the number of times you had caught him asleep at his desk.

His body never seemed to rest, even though his breathing slowed. You hummed along to the radio that was playing faintly from the driver’s front of the car. A song you did not know well enough to sing but knew well enough to mimic the tune, Kate Bushes Wuthering Heights.

Copia seemed to hum in appreciation as the slow reverb of your voice radiated through your body. You could feel his restless body stopped moving as you stared out of the window. Watching as the concrete walls of the freeway slowly turned into coast and ocean roads.

Turning your head slightly, you locked eyes with him. His lids dropping like he was on the cusp of falling asleep but just something would not allow him too, you could see it in his eyes it frustrated him, being so tired and not being able to sleep.

“You want to nap when we get to the hotel?” you whispered.

“mm, no,” he replied. His voice groggy “if I sleep now, I won’t be able to fall asleep later. We’re going to be here for a while, so the quicker I get over the jetlag the better, eh?” his smile barely curled his lips.

“I feel fine. Landing in a new country has made me excited to see it. I’m sure that will change when I see a big comfortable bed though.” You laughed.

“More than likely. You’re young, you can handle this stuff much better than me” Copia retorted.  
“True, old man” you turned again to look at him. Your eyes jumping from his white to his green eye and then to his lips. Repeating the movement until he adjusted in his seat.

His body now lined with you; he bought his hand to your face. His thumb softly running over your cheek as he loved to do. Enjoying the feeling of your soft skin under his touch.

“Are you going to kiss me, or are you just going to stare at me?”

His eyes flicked up to yours, a mischievous smirk curling on his lips as he bought them within a hairsbreadth of yours. His moustache tickling your top lip as you waited for him to push the rest of the way, and when he did, it was nothing like you expected. The kiss was soft, short, but still all his love was poured into it. You wanted to deepen it, to pulling him closer to you and run out of breath in the throes of passion, but the car came to a halt before anything more could happen.

“alright, Cardinal, we are here. The Star Grand! I’ve never stayed here myself, but I heard its bangers” the side door opened to allow you and Copia to get out.

“Thank you, I will call you if we need any more lifts, si?” Copia handed the man a fresh $20 Australian note.

“Nah, don’t need any of that, mate. You keep it. There’s a grouse fish and chip place just down the road, have dinner on me! They’re on Uber eats if you can’t be bothered walking” he smiled at Copia as he opened the boot of the car. Allowing the hotel employee to greet you and grab your bags. “make sure you get chicken salt!” he yelled once more before getting in the car and leaving.  
  
The wait at the front desk went quicker than you expected. The staff having you checked in and in the elevator to your rooms within what felt like minutes. The elevator ride seemingly taking forever as it took you to one of the top floors of the building.

“so, uh, Andrea?” You stood in awkward silence in the elevator, accompanied by a bellboy.

“mm?” he turned to you slightly, his eyebrow quirking.

“What was the driver’s name? I don’t think either of you ever mentioned it”.

Copia huffed out hair through his nose “si, his name is–he asked us to call him Bazza” the name sounding foreign and weird coming off of Copia’s tongue “I’m not too much a fan of… calling him Bazza”

You did not mean to laugh as hard as you did, but Copia saying the purely Australian nickname with his Italian accent gave you a fit of giggles you could not quiet get rid of until you were stunned into silence with the beauty and luxury of your room.

The suite wide and open with windows lining the walls had a beautiful view out over the Pacific Ocean. A view so beautiful it literally took your breath away. As you explored the room more, your shock only seemed to increase. A beautiful king bed in a room covered by beautiful art, a lounge room so large with views so gorgeous you knew the room had to be way out of your price range. The bathroom, frankly, you expected more considering the rest of the space, but you could not complain. Shower big enough for both you and Copia to have fun in, and a bath just the same. The bath itself looking inviting as you debated just getting in and never leaving.

As you left the room, you searched for Copia. Unable to find him until you noticed a breeze in the room. Turning towards it you saw a door open, leading to a balcony that Copia was currently standing on.

“holy fuck” you walked out, unable to hide your excitement of the room and the balcony.

“done looking over the room? Is it to your liking?” Copia asked as he turned around. Back leaning on the rail with his phone still in hand.

“yeah” he held his arm out for you to cuddle into him. The air cold enough so far up to allow you the enjoyment of cuddling “what are you doing?” his arm tightened around your shoulder.

“trying to figure out how to install apps on this thing” Copia turned his phone towards you.

“what are you trying to download?”

“Uber eats”  
  
“Andrea, I have Uber eats on my phone” you grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to sit on the couch. Wasting no time pulling out your phone and changing the address on your app. “ok so we’re looking for fish and chips, right?”

“si” 

Finding the closest place with the most reviews and highest star rating, you and Copia started going through the menu. Confused by half the options you were seeing, but considering you were in a completely different country, you took the risks instead of being careful about your choices.

It did not take long from when you pressed order to when front desk rang the room for your food to be bought up, which you were grateful for. You were excited to finally have a meal that was not aeroplane food, or airport food. And with the smell that came in the door with it, you almost drooled.

The food in front of you, wrapped in large sheets of paper, looked utterly delicious as Copia unwrapped it all. The restaurant giving you many types of condiments and lemon wedges to have with your family pack that you had ordered. Assuming you must have been at least four people.

The food was demolished almost immediately. You and Copia wolfed it down like you were both starving, and this was your first meal in weeks. You were shocked by Australians take on certain foods. Like the dim sim which you had had many times before, but this was different, deep fried and much smaller. You preferred these kinds now. Small round pieces of potato called “potato cakes” held your heart almost immediately. So many varieties of potato in one meal, but so delicious.

Copia seemed to prefer the flake, having eaten one and a half of one. His moustache once again being the keeper of his “to save for later” pile. You were always shocked by the food it could trap in it, being so well kempt and short. But currently he had a piece of white meat covered in tomato sauce stored there, and it made you smile.

“what?” he looked at you, mouth full as he spoke.

All you did was point to your upper lip, and he knew what you meant. Quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth.  
  
Thankfully, once the food was consumed, it was time to google the things you were not too sure of; like what kind of “fish” the “flake” was. And to both of your surprise it was not a fish at all, but a gummy shark. Copia the most surprised because he “never thought shark could be so delizioso”.

You could both already feel yourselves hooked to the concept of chicken salt. Though the green colour of it almost had you turning off trying it, you are glad you did. You and Copia both moaned and groaned through the entire meal. Everything hot and cooked perfectly. Bazza did really come through with his suggestions, and you would have to make sure he took Copia’s tip next time.  
  
Once dinner was finished, and you had time to digest it, the sun had started to set. Signalling that finally you can both go to sleep, or you had something better in mind.

“Hey?” you spoke to Copia, who was already half asleep on the couch, with his pants’ button undone from eating so much food. “you want to go have a bath?” you suggested. Eager to get into that spacious tub.

“oh, that sounds nice. Wash the aeroplane air off”.

In the tub you had Copia in between your legs, not in the way you would have preferred tonight, but both of you seem relaxed enough. The bathtub, though, had not seemed as roomy as you thought. With his back to your chest, he seemed almost comfortable. With his feet having to rest on the corners of the tub for him to stretch his legs. Which he did seem ok with for the time being.  
  
You had spent the last 10 minutes washing his hair for him and softly massaging his body, unknowing he was falling asleep until his snores sounded through the air. You decided to let him have a small nap before waking him and dragging him to bed; you were sure he would still be tired enough to sleep the rest of the night through.

As the water turned cold, and his snores getting louder, you decided it was time to slowly wake him up. Like a child, he was grumpy and difficult, begging you to just leave him be for five more minutes. But eventually after some convincing he was walking a wet trail to the bed as he haphazardly dried himself off. Ignoring his hair completely as he got under the covers.

By the time you had closed all the curtains and turned off all the lights, Copia was snoring again, cuddling into his pillow like it was you next to him. You did not want to waste any time yourself, so as soon as you felt yourself dry enough you got in next to him. Letting him curl up to you as you allowed the darkness of sleep to overtake you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on tumblr @ghostsuckss

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr Ghostsuckss


End file.
